A Change of Pace
by FlightlessBird1122
Summary: Rewrites from Clare or Eli's point of view during the Boiling Point. From the opening credits to the the newest promos. I did NOT just copy the scenes from the show. Then it wouldn't be a story now would it?
1. Conformity

**Conformity**

Eli got out of his car, smoothly. Same as always, except for the fact that it was the exact opposite of his definition of a normal closed the door to his car carefully. It was a Hearse and he'd begged long and hard to get his mother to even consider letting him get one. The shiny black car was his prized possesion; it reflected his personality perfectly and even came with a name. The car salesman had given it the nickname Morty because of how durable the engine was and after Eli bought it the name just sorta stuck.

He leaned against the door, observing. Teens of all ages were moving around him just going, going, going. School hadn't even started yet! It was only the first day, yet there were people swarming in from everydirection. Riding skateboards and being dropped off in limosines. Eli could already tell that he was going to need something for the inevitably massive headache he'd have by the end of the day.

Bored with people watching, Eli pushed off of his car and began walking towards the entrance of his new school. He hadn't even set foot in Degrassi yet and already there was too much similarity from  
person to person and yellow, one of the brightest colors in the spectrum, was a school color. Ugh, you wouldn't catch him wearing he approached the steps he noticed someone that was totally opposite of everyone around her. She was sitting on a ledge, notebook in her lap, concentrating on something written there. Every once in a while she would scratch something out with her pen or brush her bangs out of her face, but that was the most she moved.

Her hair stood out too. She had it cropped short, unlike the majority of the the female population, and it fell down in somewhat natural waves. Even her style was different. She wore pants instead of a mini-skirt and a purple top. Eli didn't know what drew his attention to her but she seemed... interesting, for lack of better word.

"Clare!"

The girl looked up, Eli's eyes followed her gaze to an indian looking guy who was holding a video camera. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled before turning the camera, documenting the morning chaos of what was sure to be an interesting took that as his cue to start walking again. He'd never been a big fan of videos but he still attempted a smile when the teen turned the camcorder his way. The main goal was to get the girl he assumed was named Clare to look up again, even though he wouldn't know even if she did since he never looked back. Eli didn't even go to class that day. Formalities and long boring assemblies about school spirit weren't his ideal way to spent a day. Besides, it just wasn't his style.

**A/N- My take on the opening credits of the new season. I hate the opening. They should have used shark in the water and totally remade it! Anyway this will just be my rewrites of certain scenes:)**


	2. Eyes

**Eyes**

"I still can't believe that she told everyone that I got a boob job!" I said between laughs. Alli looked happy enough to grow wings and fly away.

"Did you see her face when you pulled the socks out of your bra! Priceless!" Yes, yes I did. One of the best moments of my life. But one thing Jenna said did strike a chord with me.

"Even though it's all cleared up and everyone knows the truth not one person has really noticed anything different about me. Maybe, I should just go back to the old Clare. Nobody would care anyway." I pulled my glasses out and examined them sadly. Then Alli snatched them away from me and ran.

"No way am I letting you put these back on!" I just chased her until she was finally too tired to run anymore in her platform heels."Fine, you win. Sheesh." Alli tossed the glasses towards me, but her aim was about forever off and they went flying into the street... right as a car drove by.

Well, at least I didn't need them anymore...

As soon as the glass went 'crunch' the car stopped and the driver got out. He looked older than I was, so maybe a junior? He wore black from top to bottom but, oddly, it fit him. At first he looked scared, for his tire maybe since it was glass, but once he realized the lack of threat to his shiny onyx Hearse, which I didn't even bother with pondering, he picked up my glasses' remains, offering them to me. "I think they're dead." He obviously had some wierd affiliation with the dead. All black, drives a freakin Hearse, and blares creapy screamo music from his car? My instincts told me this guy was bad news but my mind was so spacey I couldn't even register the somewhat threat.

"It's okay." Deep breaths Clare. In. Out. "I got laser surgery." Where before he was looking at my face, now he was looking at my eyes. Examining them. After a long moment he looked back up.

"You have pretty eyes." Okay, the blush was practically inevitable. I looked down embarrassed. Not one guy I knew had even bothered to look at my eyes but now some stranger waltzes over and compliments them? I looked back up, a small smile on my face.

"Thanks. Clare." I stuck out my hand and he shook it gingerly. Eyes amused, brows arched.

"Elijah but call me Eli or I'll have to track you down." A challenge? Sounds like fun. Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing him again. He seems very...my type.

"So, Elijah, I'll see you around?" I made sure to accent his name. Now what would he do? If anything, he looked more amused than before.

"Guess you will." Then he slipped back into his car, as smooth and cool as water, and drove off. And all I could think afterwards was, _'Dang, I guess I won't be keeping my no dating rule afterall!'_


	3. The Death of Me

**The Death of Me**

She was in my class.

About four of them actully. Apparently, she was taking junior courses even though she was still only a sophomore.I sat down in my assigned seat, bored. If I'd had my pick I wouldn't be so close to the front. The back was so much nicer, but at least Clare sat directly behind me.

I took my black sharpie out from my bag and began to toodle with it. By the end of the year this desk was going to have skulls and crap all over the bottom. I looked at my nails without intrest. They were much too pale for my liking but I refused to buy black fingernail polish so I settled for just shading them in with my marker. I was still doing that when the English teacher, Ms. Daws, walked in the room. She was always a bit too excited about finding new ways to make English class more fun and interesting, aka torture the students. I didn't even spare her a glance when she entered, I just kept on coloring my nails with the Sharpie I wasn't allowed to have at school.

After the bell rang she got up again, always eager to be doing something, and started handing out papers. I heard a scoff behind me before mine landed in front of me on the desk. I got an A, which was sort of surprising since all I did in the letter was go on and on about how nobody is their own person anymore. Too much uniformity.

"Ms. Daws, I don't understand how I got a C. I did everything you asked for..." she trailed of confused. I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't she just accept her grade for what it is?

"But your paper didn't tell me anything about you or what you want. Clare, you can't hide hehind vampire fiction forever. You need to get more personal." I liked the sound of that. The more personal she got the more I knew about her. I laughed at the , now everyone was looking at me. Including Clare and Ms. Daws.

"And what exactly is so funny!" Clare snapped. I just smiled at her. She really was so much fun to mess with!

"Vampire fanfiction?" She blushed before huffing and looking away.

"Well this is obviously a match made in heaven! Clare say hello to your new English partner, Eli. You two will be editing eachother's work this semester."We both looked at her, incredulous.

"Me?"

She smiled,"Are there any other Elijah's in this class?" I cringed at my full name. There was a nickname for a reason! "The golden pair! Like Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes!"

"Sylvia Plath killed herself." Clare deadpanned. I liked the way she thinks. Everyone started giggling at her comment, but when the teacher looked to me I just shrugged and went back to my time to mess with Clare was alright with me. The rest of the class went by pretty uneventfully until the very end. Our overly enthused teacher had all of us write a letter to our partners about something that has ever made you angry. I chose people getting bullied and when we switched papers I saw that she picked annoying English partners. I smirked. This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

When the bell finally rang for lunch everyone hurried for the door, eager to get away from anything and everything English. I made sure to stay back with Clare. When she was finally ready I started walking  
towards the door. I had a choice: go first, let her go first or keep going and see what happens. I chose the most entertaining option. We both got to the door at the same time; I just nudged her a bit and kept walking. A second or two later I heard her venting to her friend, who looked oddly similar to the guy with the camera on the first day, and I laughed when her friend totally ignored her.

"I get it Clare! You love Eli!" That didn't put a smile on Clare's face. In fact, she pushed her in front of the guy she's been gushing about since she'd got made in heaven? Maybe. Either way, this was going to be the most fun I'd had in weeks.

**A/N- I've seen the episodes all the way up to Clare with her hand on his at the car so whenever I get a free hour I'll write up a scene. Reviews make me haaaaappppy!**


	4. Bad Influence

**Bad Influence**

"So? What do you think?" The anxiety was killing me. He just continued taking slow, even bites of his apple. His expression changing as he read. Finally Eli looked up, for once no smirk to be found on his face. I knew that look. A low groan escaped my lips and I put my head betweem my arms.

"It's _horrible_, isn't it?" He grimaced.

"Uh, the title is centered." Wow. It was worse than I thought if _that_ was the best he could come up with.

"I hate writer's block! I know I could write something better than this if I had more time!" He looked bored, like there was some obvious answer I was missing.

"Then don't turn it in." I scoffed.

"And tell Ms. Daws what, that my _dog_ ate my homework?" Eli just shrugged, his eyes glinting playfully. "You could take off."

"You mean ditch class?" I asked incredulously.

"If you want to be official." He took another bite of was a completely ridiculous idea, but I found myself considering it.

"Well, it would give me enough time to write a way better paper..." The bell shrilled and Eli raised his eyebrows, looking around as people filed into the classroom.

"Decision time. Stay or go?" I could tell he was really enjoying this by the smug smile on Eli's face. He just liked to watch me squirm, but somewhere in his expression, under all of that sarcastic amugness was a spark of intrest. Eli didn't think I wold go. I didn't either but I _really_ didn't want to turn in such a crappy assignment and it _was_ only _one _class period.

I put the lid back on my food container and stuck it back in my school bag, swinging it over my shoulder. Then I walked purposefully over to the door before turning around. If I was going down he was going with me."You coming? His eyes widened a bit in surprise.(Ha! Didn't see that one coming!) It _was_ his idea. He should be _obligated _to come. Eli stuck the rest of his half-eaten apple in his mouth before shoving his stuff into his black backpack as he cantered over. I pushed the back door open and we both slipped out, throwing cautious looks behind us.

Eli grabbed my wrist and dragged me across the parking lot, only stopping when a teacher walked back from their car. When the coast was clear we sprinted the rest of the way, laughing. He opened the door for me before jogging over to his side and sliding in. "Aren't you quite the gentleman?" I joked, merrily. He laughed-actually laughed- and put the key in the ignition.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to judge a book by it's cover?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah! Thank goodness I didn't listen to them or I definitely wouldn't be here right now." I retorted. Eli smirked back at me as he backed out of his spot in the shade and drove into the streets.

"I'm hurt." He replied, his voice oozing with the underlying sarcasm I'd come to know and love.

"If I said sorry I'd be lying." He looked amused. Then he got this look on his face and went quiet. After thirty seconds or so of silence I couldn't take it anymore. "Oh fine! What do you want me to do? Kiss your wounded ego better?" Then he leaned over, his forest green eyes staring into mine.

"What if I said yes?"

I could feel his breath fanning over my face. I leaned in, him following my lead. Five inches...four...three...two- HONK!

We both pulled away, realizing where exactly we were. The cherry red car behind us honked again and Eli stepped on the gas. For a moment or so we just sat in silence, gathering our bearings. I almost kissed him, but more importantly _he_ almost kissed _me_. Boring "Let's skip class to do homework" Clare was almost kissed by the hot, sarcastic junior whose mission in life was probably to piss me off. I ran my fingers through my ginger hair, exasperated.

_Just what had I gotten myself into?_ I sighed, sinking further into my seat. I couldn't even deny that I liked him because if given the opportunity again, I'd probably kiss him.

"Stupid vampire affiliation." I muttered angstily. Eli glanced my way, flashing one of his rare crooked smiles.

"Am I such a bad influence on you Miss Edwards?" To that I had to smile.

He had no idea.

**A/N- Hi! thank you for all of the reviews and feedback:) I rreally appreciate it! Okay. there ware way too many scenes now with them to do them all so i'm just doing my ffavorites from here on out. If you'd like to request a scene for me to write out go ahead! i love input:):)**


	5. Baby Steps

**A/N- This scene was requested by xStarXStruckx so thanks for reviewing:) Hope you like it!****

* * *

**

**Baby Steps**

"Oh, come on you big wuss!" Clare called from the other side of the park.

"No way." I was not running through thirty feet of sprinklers when I could wait five minutes for them to go off and avoid being wet the rest of the day. Clare, on the other han,d was already dripping wet and dead set on me joining her before the water went off.

"Are you scared?" I scoffed.

"Of course not."

"Then do it." I gritted my teeth. Damn. Now my masculinity was in jeapordy if I didn't do the dare. I sighed. Why did the girl always win in the end? I glanced around, there wasn't a person in sight, so...I ran.

The water was super cold, but felt it good after wearing all black in the sun all day. My clothes were drenched and I could hardly see through my bangs now, they were so long. When I got close to the other side I found Clare, laughing her ass off, so I ran towards her. She was looking at me, waiting. Her hand was outstretched into the water like the light at the end of the tunnel. I took it and then layed down on my back, pulling her down with me. She was _still laughing_! That _had_ to be some sort of record, right!

"You...look so...funny!" She choked out between guffaws. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I only _just_ ran through the sprinklers, Edwards."

"Still, I'm surprised you did it! You don't seem the type." Of course I chose that exact moment to notice the fact that she was still holding my hand. It felt foreign, holding something so warm, but I liked it. Then I jumped up, helping Clare onto her feet as well.

"Come on _ClareBear_ or we're going to run out of time. We've only got an hour." She visibly shuddered.

"Ugh, please don't call me that. I hate that nickname. Stick with something more simple like," she stopped mid-sentence to think of a reasonable nickname, "Eddie. Cute, sweet, but still works with my name." I resisted the urge to laugh at how much thought went into a single nickname for her. Apparently she noticed because her smile went south and her eyes dark.

"Well how would you like it if I called you E.J.? I know Elijahs with that nickname." It was my turn to shudder. A name like that would change my whole image.

"Fine, I get your point_. Eddie_ it is." She smiled and I gave a half-smile. It was close enough. She let go of my hand and ran towards the swings. I just stood there, watching her. She sat down and, soon enough, Clare was soaring through the air; back and forth. She looked so at ease there, as if she didn't have a trouble in the world.

I was content with watching her. Clare just looked so happy. The sun was shining on her, giving Clare an ethereal look. It seemed almost wrong to disrupt her. However, I didn't want to spend all day watching her swing.

"You done, _Eddie_?" She looked at me, her head cocked in confusion. "Swinging. We've got stuff to do remember?" Intuition flashed on her face and she blushed.

"Right, sorry." Clare slowed down just a bit before jumping off and landing perfectly on the tips of her toes.

"Lets go." We walked down Main Street casually, no real destination in mind. Truthfully, this was horrible for me. I was wearing a black blazer over a black shirt with black skinny jeans and black accessories. The phrase 'die for what you believe in' never sounded so true. The sun was high in the sky and I wanted nothing more than to rip off my jacket. Or at least find a nice shady place to cool off. The water had dried forever ago and now I missed it. Oh, the irony...

I swear, if heat stroke wasn't the death of me all of her guy friends would be. Clare didn't seem like a person that kept too many close friends, so I never expected her to have so many male ones. She was like the little sister they had to protect from evil doers like me. It was nice to know she had so many older guys looking out for her, but _damn_. If we ever broke up, assuming the two of us ever got together, I'd have hell to pay. The list went on and on. Spinner, Declan, Peter, Sav, Dave, Conner, Wesley, and maybe even K.C.

All I knew was that Spinner was _**not**_ someone I would win in a fight with...

_Shade_! There was a bench approximately twenty feet ahead of us. If I timed this correctly I would be out of the sun soon. Surprisingly, Clare beat me to the punch.

"Perfect! Let's stop at that bench, kay? We've got to get at least _some _work done." I was pretty incapable of smiling a full 'life is great' smile so I settled on a crooked smirky one.

Clare sat down on the far right side of the bench and pulled out a pen and her letter from her bag. I slid down next to her, my foot resting on my knee casually. She was glaring at the big red "C" in the corner of the paper. Clare seemed to need something to do so I slid her my letter.

"I still don't see how _you _got an A and _I _got a C." Clare argued, handing me my letter back. She was_ still _on that? It had been what, a whole day?

"Simple. I'm dating Ms. Daws." Which was totally untrue. Just the thought of me and her together was every form of disturbing. However, the exasperated look on Clare's face made it worth it. I glanced over her paper again. "You're a good writer, but even _Fitz_ could have written this. Their's no point of view." Her eyes slightly narrowed at the mention of her annoying admirer's name. If even _he _could write this then it obviously sucked. Bad.

"I wrote about gun control! I say it's good." I rolled my eyes.

"That's exactly why it's _not _good. Controversial subjects are boring. You need to get more personal." She sat, arms crossed, just glaring at me.

"You wrote about _conformity_. How is _that_ personal?" I just continued with what I was saying, "What's something that pisses you off?" She smirked.

"You mean _besides _my English partner?" I put my hand over my heart, feigning offence.

"Ouch! I think that hurt a little." She just kept on smirking in that adorable way of hers. Was it wrong to enjoy someone else being mad?

"Fine, how about this? If you could go back and change something that happened in your past, what would it be?" She looked sad, but it only made me more curious.

"I would probably stop my ex-boyfriend from cheating on me." Woah. Saint Clare had a boyfriend! And he _cheated_ on her? That was **not** something I was expecting to hear. Maybe she wasn't as perfect as I made her out to be.

"Then write about that." I stated bluntly. She backtracked.

"I can't! That's way too personal!" I raised my eyebrow lazily.

"Isn't that the point?" She looked down at her lap.

"But what if it gets back to him? Then I'd just seem like the jealous ex-girlfriend. I don't want him back, but it still hurt, what he did." She muttered softly.

She was _so _contradicting. Did it really matter what other people thought? In the end he was still the jerk who dumped her and she was the girl who got hurt.

"You care way too much about what people think about you."

Clare's head snapped up. "I've been over this before. K.C, my jerk of an ex, said the same thing and you know where _that_ got me? I had food  
_thrown _at me and I ran out of the cafateria permanently scarred! I guess I _do_ care what people think about me, but definitely not as much as you'd assume." Clare retorted angrily. She didn't like to be judged. Especially not by someone she'd only known for a few weeks.

"Then prove it." I stated testily. She was still glaring.

"What?"

"Prove you don't care. Scream. At the _top_ of your lungs." Her eyes widened a bit, before narrowing once more.

"Fine." See? _This _was why I liked hanging out with her. Any other girl would have thrown a big fit and ultimately wouldn't have even considered the dare. Clare looked around awkwardly. People lined the streets, merrily walking along.

"AAHHHhhhhh." She yelled weakly, dying off towards the end. The second people began staring she stopped, as if apologizing for her actions. Clare turned back towards me, an abashed look on her face. She wasn't getting off that easily. I quirked an eyebrow, fake disbelief coating my tone.

"That's the _best_ you can do? Wooooww." I shook my head and looked at my now pale fingernails, waiting.

Clare looked at me. It wasn't hard to read the dissatisfied look on my face. A little public embarrassment never hurt anyone right? She stood up, glancing at me as she did. This time she looked around, warily noting the large number of civilians that would be present for her demonstration.

"AAAHHHAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Holy shit. That was the most...woah. She had flailed...everything and screamed loud enough to almost give the old guy walking behind us a heart attack. My face probably matched his. Shocked, slightly disturbed, and highly amused.

Clare turned on me, a sly smile on her face. "Your turn, Goldsworthy." I got up, backing away. I knew where this was going.

"Yeah, not my style." Her face turned playful.

"What! No way! You have to do it!" She took a few steps closer unconciously.

"You know? Payback's a bitch Clare. I got wet. You're permanently scarred. We, my friend, are even." Another step back. Clare kept walking forward, caught up in the moment.

"You have to!" We continued our dance of forwards and backwards until I backed into a tree. Clare apparently didn't notice since she took another step, tripping when I didn't step move with her. I caught her hands to keep her from falling, but that landed us in an even more awkward Clare finally regained her balance, she tilted her head upward cutely. If she wasn't close before, now it was a whole different ballgame. Her face was less than five inches from mine. It would hardly take any effort to just reach over and...**Ugh! **I _hated_ this! Why wasn't I allowed to just _kiss_ her!

Instead I watched as Clare's face went from slightly flushed to cherry red. I released her hands and put mine up in an 'I'm innocent' gesture. She took a quick step backward before going to sit back on the bench, hands in her lap. We just stared at each other. Clare would glance my way, a bit embarrassed, before looking away again and I knew I had that goofy grin on my face. I just couldn't help it with her.

"So..."

Right when she started to talk a vibration went off in my pocket. My alarm was set for 11:45 so we had fifteen minutes to get back to school.

"I guess we'd better head back..." She stood up, awkwardly rubbing her head.

"Yeah." We picked up our bags and started back the way we came. When we were almost back to Morty she grabbed my hand, holding it in hers.

_So_ badly. I wanted to kiss her _so_ much. It was like a craving that couldn't be sated. The forbidden fruit. I squeezed back; just a little. I had to remind myself that this was _Clare_ we were talking had to take this one baby step at a time, no matter how much it killed me.

* * *

**A/N- Like I said, there are too many scenes to do the all now so i'm only doing my favorites and anything you people request. Sooooo leave one in a review and i'll make sure to get to it:) **


	6. Detention Pt 1

**Detention**

**"**And the most important rule- _No talking_! I'll be back when you least expect me to check up on you guys and if you're good I may just let you out early." Then Mr. Armstrong walked out the classroom to who knows where, leaving us alone.

I glanced at the clock. We were stuck in here until twelve o'clock and it was only eight thirty. I shrugged. At least it would give me some time to write some more Fortnight fanfiction. Eli had already put on his headphones. His eyes were closed but I knew he wasn't asleep since he kept tapping the desk to some crazy beat. Besides, anyone who fell asleep to the screamo stuff he calls music would get nightmares.

Holly J sat a few rows back, practically willing the clock's hands to move. Fitz just had that annoying grin on his face, ready to say something stupid at a moment's notice. The other guy I knew from the football team. Sav had introduced us and he seemed pretty nice then.

"This had got to be the _biggest_ waste of time _ever_!" Holly J fumed.

"It doesn't have to be sweatheart." Fitz flirted creepily, winking. Holly J and I both visibly cringed.

"Eew, back off dorkzilla, I'm taken!" Fitz shrugged before turning his sights on me.

"So, why are _you _in here?" The football guy asked, his head cradled in his arms.

"Eli-" I slapped his arm, causing him to jolt up and look at me, "and I ditched class." He awwed in understanding. "You're Zane right?" He nodded his head.

"And you are... Clare?" This time I nodded.

"So what is mister football doing in detention?" I inquired. Zane smiled lazily before responding.

"I fell asleep in class. Practice takes a lot out of you, you know?" I didn't know since I'd never been in a sport but I gave him a sympathetic then a boy walked into the room, slipping in as quietly as possible. We were all staring at him of course. I remember him from my Media Immersions class, but he isn't very talkative. Eli took off his headphones and gave him one of those _Why the hell are you here _looks. Hmm. I didn't know they were aquainted. Adam sat down in the back, avoiding all eye contact.

"Um... Adam? What are you doing in here?" He looked up. His face looked scared until he matched my voice with my face.

"_Clare_! Oh, I thought I was going to _die!_ I got detention for fighting with-"

"Ahh! My detention buddy!" Fitz interrupted.

"Fitz." Adam finished lamely. Eli just sneered.

"You again?"

"Oh! Hey Eli! Nice work on Sav's car last time! Even though we got in soooo much trouble-" He_ really_ didn't know when to shut up.

"Anyway! Before Sir Talks Alot so _rudely_ interrupted us I was saying that we should get out of here. This school is huge. There has to be _something _we can do for the next three hours." Eli raised his eyebrows. Dang. Now _he_ was getting ideas and, when it came to Eli, they usually involved me and getting into trouble.

"Come on!" I said as Eli stood up and walked to the door. As he was about to walk out he turned around, the smuggest smirk ever on his face, and looked at directly at me.

"You comin'?" Damn him. Using my own words against me!

"Ugh! I swear you are just so-" He interrupted me.

"Charming, irresistable, _alluring_?" I smirked.

"How about none of the above?" Zane gave me a push.

"Can you two save the flirting for later? We've got a school to explore! I grumbled, but allowed Zane to lead me out, his hand on the small of my back. Eli glanced back at me and I glared, sticking my tongue out. He cracked a smile before looking away, which was when Fitz decided to step up. Zane had wandered off to hang out with Holly J. Adam was towards the front bugging Eli and that just left me...and him. Fitz put his arm around my neck and I flinched. Eeewwww! However I didn't want to seem like a prude so I didn't slap it away.

"Uh, hi?" He flashed a smile at me.

"You know, I really like smart girls and I heard you're really smart so do you wanna go out?" I shrugged his arm off of me.

"Thanks but no thanks Fitz." I walked a little faster, trying to catch up with Eli and Holly J. However he grabbed my wrist, and stepped closer to me.(waaaay too close for comfort)

"Why not?" My wrist has officially lost all forms of circulation. Ouch much? Just when I was about to voice my perfectly sarcastic retort Eli grabbed his arm, glaring.

"Cause she said no; now _Let Go_." He practically growled. Fitz shot daggers at him but he did let my wrist go. I rubbed it, flexing. Then Eli grabbed my hand and dragged me back up to where Adam was waiting for us.

"You are such an idiot you know that right?" He joked, still holding my hand. Though I really wasn't a fan of being called stupid, he _had_ just saved me from Fitz so I decided to be nice.

"Thank you." I squeezed his hand a little.

"You owe me big time! _Especially_ if I get into a fight over this. Even if it _was_ worth it..." I smiled. Same old Eli.

"Hey guys! Let's hang out in the gym." Adam called from up ahead. We all walked in. It seems so much... _bigger _now that there are only six people in here. I headed straight for the benches on the sidelines along with Holly J while all of the guys went for the sports was Eli and Zane versus Adam and Fitz in basketball, which I thought was pretty unfair pairings, but I was just a referee so whatever...

"So...how's Declan?" I heard that he moved back to New York. Even though there were lots of... complications along the way, Declan and I had become really close friends during the play last year along with Holly J by default. Like the brother I never had.

"He's doing okay I guess. Flirting with all the Yale girls in New York. His lying, cheating-"

"Woah! Declan is cheating on you? Are you sure?" It didn't sound like Declan but it didn't sound like K.C. either when he did it.

"Well I saw this picture on the Internet and he was kissing this girl at some party." Interesting but also a misunderstandable situation.

"Well maybe it's just a misunderstanding. You should call him and confront him about it instead of jumping to conclusions. Nothing's worse than waiting." Holly J smiled in thanks.

"I can't believe I'm consulting Baby Edwards for dating advice, but thanks. I think I'll do just that. On a happier note, you and the goth kid seem pretty chummy." I blushed.

"Well I sorta like him but at the same time, I know he's so out of my league. I'm a sophomore and he's a junior." I looked down.

"Oh please. Guys are so immature that they're better off dating down. Plus it's obvious he's into you. Did you see how mad he was when Fitz touched you?" I guess I never thought about it like that...

Just then the game came to a close. Eli and Zane won, did anyone bet otherwise? The score was ten to three. Just when Fitz was starting to cuss out Adam for sucking so bad I walked over.

"Okkaaaay! New game! How about Never Have I Ever?" Alli had told me about how it was her favorite game ever and I was curious to see how it was played. "Anyone know how to play?" I looked around. Everyone's eyes had either widened or grown somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeah um someone starts by saying 'Never have I ever' and then they finish the sentence with something. If you have ever done what they said then you take off something you're wearing. Then the next person starts and so on." Adam said, embarrassed. Oh God. What had I gotten myself into? At least I'd worn a lot of jewelery today...

"So...who wants to err, start?" I asked hesitantly. We all sat in a circle, leaving the space in the middle for our stuff.

"I'll go." Fitz stated excitedly. "Never have I ever...liked anyone in this room." He said, eying me. I took off my bracelet and dropped it in the center. I saw Eli take off his dogtag necklace and set it down too, smiling at me. I blushed and looked away, smiling to myself. Did Eli like me? Fitz took off his shirt and I literally gagged. Couldn't he have taken off a shoe or something? Next went Zane.

"Never have I ever kissed someone in public." Dang. This time everyone but Adam and Eli dropped something in. The game went on like that until everyone was down to real clothing rather than accessories and shoes. It was Adam's turn now and I prayed that I hadn't done whatever he decided to say.

"Never have I ever..." he paused, thinking. "driven a car." We all groaned. He hasn't driven a _car_ before! He was a _sophomore_ for goodness sakes! Couldn't he have picked something harder? I learned how to drive when ai was _twelve_, and now I was doomed because of it.

I begrudgingly put my hands to the hem of my shirt. Adam would _**pay**_ for this. When he least expected it! Eli must have noticed the murderous aura I was emitting since he turned towards me, my bra barely showing, and jumped up rigidly. "Okay! I think we're done with this game." He glanced at me nervously. I sighed. My knight in onyx armor. Thank you Eli.

Everyone agreed and began pulling various garments back on, except for Fitz who kept throwing me lustful glances. I scooted a little closer to Eli, who was currently glaring at Fitz. When everyone was fully clothed again we all exited the cafateria feeling a bit awkward. Finally, Adam stepped up to the plate and broke the silence. "So...where to next?" I turned to Holly J.

"Do you still know where the principal keeps his keys?" She eyed me curiously.

"Yeah...?"

"Well then get them and meet us at the Drama room. I have an idea." Holly J nodded. A little confused maybe but she smiled all the same.

"I'm so proud. Baby Edwards is all grown up." I flashed a smile.

"Took me long enough."

**A/N- Should I keep Eli and Clare as almost going out until they officially hook up in the show or just get on with it? I need second opinions. Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites. When I get them I update faster but when I get nothing I update really slow, hence yesterday's lack of update:) SOOOOOO, If you want me to update then REVIEW:}:}:}**


	7. Detention Pt 2

**Detention pt. 2**

"Okay, I dare you to wear no black on Monday." Eli laughed.

"Piece of cake." Then he turned on Adam. "Truth or dare?" Adan considered it for a minute. Dare was always the better option; personal interrogations were never his thing.

"Dare." Eli scrunched his eyebrows in thought.

"I dare you to write 'Adam was here' on that locker." He said, pulling out a Sharpie from his pocket. Cause every good Goth kid kept at least one on them at all times. Adam took the pen from Eli's hand and walked over to the teal locker. He found the most inconspicuous corner before writing the phrase as small as he could there. We all shook our heads. Cheater.

When he was done, Adam smugly handed Eli his marker back before turning to the next victim, also known as me. "I dare you to kiss Eli." I just noticed that I'm the only girl in the group right now. Fitz and Zane went with Holly J so it was just Eli, Adam and me. And the longer I hung out with Adam the more sure I got that he was trying to hook us up.

I bit my lip, contemplating. It was only a kiss right? How much harm could it do. Then I thought back to when I'd given Wesley a hickey playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. I shuddered. Note to self: Do not bite him. I walked up to Eli. I couldn't believe I was doing this... "Are you okay with this, Eli? Speak now or forever hold your peace." I cautioned, slowly bringing my face closer. He rolled his eyes.

"Any day now, Eddie." I closed the distance between us. It was as if time had stopped. Truthfully, I wasn't sure what to expect, but thisdefinitely exceeded anything I could have hoped for. There were no fireworks or sparks as some call it but there was something there. It just felt right; her lips on his. Maybe this was what they called chemistry. It certainly wasn't like this with K.C. Then, too soon, I had to pull away. Adam said a kiss not a makeout session. My eyes fluttered open, only to be met with a pair of bright green eyes. They glistened with some unknown emotion, openly showing for once. Personally, if I really tried I could figure it out, but I don't even want to know. Knowledge changes your whole view of things and I liked things just how they were.

The smirk was back. Just as the idiot that I -there was no denying it- liked opened his mouth I turned around, hands to my ears. "Lalala! I can't _hear_ you!" I tried reigning in my smile but then it just got wider. I heard them both erupt into laughter behind me, Adam's high ones and Eli's low guffaws, but I refused to turn around. I just kept on walking down the hall. The others were probably already at the Drama room waiting for us.

"Come on Clare! You know you liked it!" I just kept on walking, him keeping pace.

"Absolutely no comment." Adam came up on my right so that I was in between the two of them. "You know, after today you're on my hit list right?" I said pointing to Adam. He shrugged.

"What are friends for?" I actually smiled to that, gently bumping into him. I guess we were friends after a day like this. I finally spotted the Drama room up ahead, loud pop music eminating from within it.

"Come on!"

Adam said, dragging me and Eli by our wrists. Inside the room was even cooler. Like one of my Fortnight fantasies combined with the silliness that could only mean Zane had something to do with it. The fog machine was on and the props from last year's show were still set up, leaving the room with a spooky feel. There were black lights on everywhere but the catwalk that they'd made from tables, which had lights on over it. I almost laughed. Almost.

"Follow me!" I said excited. This could be so much fun. Adam and Eli looked to each other, confused. Both of them were new to the school so they'd never been in here so I just did an Adam and dragged them along with me. I closed he door behind me.

"You made it!" Zane called from the other side of the room. Piles and piles of clothes littered the floor. I grimaced.

"Fiona's gonna_ kill _us." He shrugged.

"Not if she can't catch us." He said, pulling a pirate's costume off of the rack. I copied him, picking a random dress and running to the dressing room. I liked it. The dress was from one of those prom scenes a few years back. It was red and covered much less than I would have ever imagined a dress should but it was nice. Besides, wasn't the point of dress up to wear things you wouldn't normally wear?

I slipped on some black heels and attempted to flatten the puffy dress down a bit before walking out. My first reaction was to laugh. Eli, dark and mysterious Eli, was wearing a green shirt with a white tie and his gray skinny jeans. "Don't you look snazzy?" I joked, walking up to him. He cracked a smile, looking me up and down.

"You look beautiful as always, but now it's going to be even _harder_ to protect you from Fitz. Better stay close." He raised his eyebrows cockily, but I just could not take him seriously when he wasn't wearing black. Either way the blush made it's way onto my face, prompt as always, but I still looked into his eyes and smiled.

"My pleasure." I took his arm and we walked back into the main room. Holly J was wearing some eccentricly designed pants and a long yellow shirt with a black belt. She laughed the whole time she was up there and when Holly J finally settled down Zane walked out in his alien outfit singing G.N.O by Miley Cyrus.

Enough said.

Fitz just leaned against a wall in the corner. _Apparently,_ he was too _cool_ for dress up. Eli and I went up all suave and I waved to my undying lovers and fans. Cause I'm a dork like that. I could tell Eli was forcing himself not to laugh, because the look on his face was priceless. He was stuck between a grimace and a smile. Plus his face was turning red. But when Adam, guy Adam, stepped out of the dressing room in a miniskirt, it was just too much for him to whistles were heard, coutesy of Zane and Fitz, as I walked on the tables. I just shot them a look before hopping down. The music shut off and then I noticed Holly J by the stereo, back in her normal clothes.

"Guys, sorry to burst your bubble but it's 11:50 right now so we have about five minutes to get back."

I cursed under my breath. Very un-Clare like but that wasn't enough time. Everyone ran back to the wardrobe room. I actually went into a room with a curtain while the guys just stripped outside. Cause they're all gay at heart. At least that's my conclusion.

Just as I pulled on my last shoe the lights went out. "What the hell?" Eli shouted, annoyed.

"We need to _go_!" I said as I ran out the room. He was right behind me. Everyone else had gone ahead. The room looked like we'd never been in there save for the disaster in the wardrobe room. halls blurred past us as we ran. I pulled out my phone. Two more minutes... We were down the hall from the room and I spotted Mr. Armstrong walking casually down an adjacent hall, doughnut in hand. I grabbed Eli's wrist to stop him from running just in time. Crap. This situation kinda sucked. We were stuck five steps away from the room but if we walked out there was no way Eli and I wouldn't get caught. I ooked to him. Maybe he had an idea?

Eli put a finger over his lips then he took out a rock from his pocket. I don't even bother questioning it. The wierdest stuff came out from those pockets and I was already kind of used to it. He threw the rock over the teacher's head all the way down the hall so that he turned his head the other way before practically towing us into the classroom. Safe! We were just sitting down in our chairs when the door opened, a very confused Mr. A stepping inside. When everyone had been accounted for he dismissed us. Attempting conversation, he commented, "How was detention?" I looked to Eli, who shrugged, his classic smirk on his face. It would be our little secret.

**A/N- Wow! I got tons of reviews on the last chapter! Most everyone agreed that i should just parallel the show and keep them flirty/ almost dating and i tend to agree with the majority soooo yeah. OH! did anyone see Eli get his assssss kicked! He's really smart but he's going into dangerous territory, messing with Fitz like that. I agree with Clare, so I'm going to do Try honesty parts 1/2 next since I loved that. If there is anything in particy=ular that I just haaaaave to put into the chapter then PM me or drop a review. They really make my day:)  
**


	8. Waging War

**A/N- I can't believe the amount of reviews this story has recieved! Thank you sooooo much for all of the reviews and support:) It really makes writing worth while! Oh, also I changed the scene with Eli and Clare walkina up to the fence a bit cause I felt it wan't entertaining enough. Read ON!**

* * *

**Waging War**

I cruised through the school parking lot, lazily scanning for spots. Today I was a little on edge since I wasn't exactly wearing my usual. Due to the dare that Adam had given me during detention the day before I was forced to sport colors today. Instead I wore a red blazer over my white and black Slipknot t-shirt and gray cut-up skinny jeans. It was as close to my style as I could get without violating the rules of the dare. I finally found an available space but a bunch of low-lifes were standing directly in the middle of the spots, just asking to be run over. I settled on honking. Of course, they ignored me but I wasn't done yet.

"Yeah! Excuse me!" I yelled out my window. One of the guys, who bore a striking resemblance to an ape, spared me a glance before laughing and walking up to the front of my Hearse. Then he gripped the ornamental skull on the hood and wrenched it off. If anything was crossing the line, messing with Morty was definitely one of the things. I got out of my car, furious. "What the hell, man! Destroying my car over what! A freakin parking space?" I fumed at the idiot who ripped the skull off of the hood of Morty. I knew him of course. The guy from detention, Mark Fitzgerald. The one who constantly messed with Adam and had a crush on Clare. This was just one of the many reasons I had to hate him.

"Oh, boo hoo. What are you gonna do about it? Cry to your mommy?" He laughed. I walked right up to him, furious.

"Give it to me." He threw he skull at the chain link fence behind us. One punch wouldn't be so bad. He probably wouldn't feel it anyway, he's such a numbskull..."Go pick it up." I hissed. _Be the bigger person Goldsworthy_, I mentally reminded myself. I didn't want to go back to how everything was at my old school. The constant fighting _or_ the constant bullying but where do I cross the line? I could see Adam in my peripheral vision, observing. Fitz and I just stood there face to face, staring the other down. Seconds went by; he was waiting to see if I'd start something but what would Clare think if she heard I'd started a fight? There were already too many rumors about the goth kid who was hanging out with Saint Clare.

"That the best you got, Goldsworthy?" Fitz challenged testily. Then he turned to Adam, eyes threatening. "What are you looking at?" He took a step closer. Adam just looked him up and down, expression neutral.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." his expression went sour. He backed up and began to walk away.

"Say hi to Clare for me!" Fitz yelled from across the parking lot. How obnoxious. That was such a waste of time and energy. Though, I was proud of the fact that I didn't punch him or do anything to get myself suspended. Especially after that last comment. I clenched and unclenched my fists, turning back to my car. Morty wouldn't park himself, right?Adam picked up the skull that Fitz broke and handed it to me.

"Sorry about him, man. He just gets a kick out of messing with people." I scoffed.

"Oh please. This isn't over. The war has only begun and I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, if you catch my drift." I hinted to Adam. If Fitz pulled anything again then all bets would be off. I'd never had much patience for people like just shrugged before walking away. He preffered to just avoid his bully but whatever floats your boat...

* * *

I felt my gum start to bleed. The one day I'm forced to wear actual colors too. My teeth had been clenched for so long I was sure they'd go numb soon. Fitz was sitting in the back of the room, working on the Biology project with Clare. Of course he'd volunteered himself for that position and Clare looked extremely uncomfortable but now I was forced to work with some girl named Martha who went on and on about the importance of hair product. Every once in a while I'd glance back at them, expression ranging from annoyed to vengeful. Finally, I was spared. The bell rang and I wasn't sure who was more eager to get out of there, Clare or me. We both hurried out the door and into the hall, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Fitz is so... so_ infuriating_! I didn't even want to work with him but of course he sits down where _you_ should have sat-" everyone already knew that we hung out and didn't even bother asking to be our partners. The fact that our last names were pretty close helped a bit too. "and then instead of doing our _work_ he just sits there and flirts _the whole time_!" I could feel the anger radiating off of her in waves. Personally, I wanted to rip his head off for even talking to Clare, but I'd still hate him either way.

"Oh, then you'll _definitely_ be on my side when I tell you this. This morning while I was parking, he and his friends were standing in the middle of a parking spot so I told them to move." She looked wary already, obviously she knew where this was going. "Then he ripped the skull off of the hood of Morty. Just like that. I was furious _but_ by _some miracle_ I refrained from punching said _asshole_." Clare looked shocked and angry at the same time. She looked..._hot_ actually; whenever she was mad, especially for my sake.

"So he just _broke_ your car for no real reason?" She asked, as if to sum it all up.

"Yep! What the _hell _has this world come to-" My voice died off. There was Fitz. He just pushed Adam into a locker, hard. Man, he worked fast. He had _just _finished with us and he's _already _on to Adam. All I knew was that I was seeing red, and given enough time, he would be too.

"Do you know what you're lookin at yet?" Fitz asked rhetorically.

"Still processing the smell." Adam replied, his back to the locker. Fitz pulled back his arm.

"Kinda hard to do with a broken nose!" I shrugged off my backpack, getting in between them, and catching Fitz's punch.

"Woah, who told you that _apes_ were allowed to come out in public? We don't want to permanantly scar anyone." I retorted quickly. Fitz fisted my shirt, practically lifting me off of the ground.

"Too late." Adam commented, eying the rest of Fitz's friends.

"Teacher!" Clare hissed warningly. Fitz glanced at Clare, smiling, before dropping my shirt and backing away.

"This ain't over Goldsworthy." I smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I called back just as Mr. Simpson walked by. When they were all gone I turned to Adam. "You okay?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks man." Clare walked up and gave me a worried smile.

"Eli, all I ask is that you don't do anything stupid. If I've learned anything about you it's that you don't exactly do things the way anyone else might do them. I know you don't exactly play by the rules but at least be careful. Please?" I _almost_ laughed. Keyword being almost. She knew me so well. Instead I smirked.

"Whatever he gets he deserves ten fold." She grimaced.

"Just promise. Please, for me?" Her eyes were large and pleading and _even bluer _than usual. How could I say no when she asked me like that? Saint Clare most certainly had a dark side.

"Fine, okay. I'll _try_." I hedged. Clare smiled, willing to accept that answer. After saying goodbye to Adam, Clare and I both continued onto our next class. Fitz, _thank God_, wasn't in that one, meaning I had Clare all to myself. Plus it gave me time to think about what I was going to do about Fitz. All I knew was that it was going to be big. Something that said, _"Don't mess with me and my friends or you'll regret it."_

And oh, by the time I was done with him, Mark Fitzgerald would be wishing he'd never met me.

**(I Was gonna end the chappie right here but decided against it:)**

* * *

As I was driving to school, I went through different possible revenge plans for Fitz.

Haze him? _Nah_, that had already been done this year. Frame him for something? Hmm, _that_ was an idea. But what? It had to be something seriously unexpected or Fitz would never leave me and Adam alone. Sighing, I parked. Giving up for the time being.

My mood lifted though when I spotted Clare walking on the sidewalk on the other side of the chainlink fence. I got out and jogged over. "Hey, Clare so I considered your 'no violence' idea but it's just so...unsatasfying. Not nearly as fun as, let's say, a punch in the face!" I walked along side her until the fence ended, then I swung around, making sure to close the gap quickly. She didn't seem to mind though and I smiled. We'd made progress since I first rolled over her glasses.

"I thought violence wasn't your _style _anyway, or are the _rumors_ true." Clare rebutted playfully. I raised an eyebrow.

"And what are these supposed rumors?" She just kept on walking, ignoring me. No way was I going to just leave it at _that_! I grabbed Clare around the waist from behind, stopping her in her tracks.

"Just _tell _me and I'll let you _go_." I sing-songed. She scowled before breaking into a big smile, causing me to smile.

"Oh, _only_ that you're obsessed with death, although it _would_ explain the Hearse." Clare said flippantly. I let her go, feeling a bit colder afterwards.

"If they think things like that then everyone must think that Saint Clare is crazy for hanging out with the mysterious emo guy who always has a sarcastic remark up his sleeve." I joked merrily. "Either way I don't care what everyone else thinks of me as long as my beautiful Eddie doesn't desert me." I said impudently. She blushed.

"I _like _hanging out with you. Besides, you're wearing colors other than black today. Adam must be so proud." She giggled. Then we just stood there, at the base of the steps, staring. I just gazed at her eyes while hers darted from my eyes to my lips to the ground.

"Oh, E~li!" **Damn him**. Couldn't he see we were having a _moment! _In my annoyance I let yet another sly comment slip through my lips. I was also beginning to think that Clare was right; one day my mouth _was _going to get me killed.

"Two syllables, good for you!" Fitz glared, getting up.

"You just don't know when to shut up do you." No. No I don't.

"Look, you broke my car. Just apologize and we can go back to mutually ignoring each other's existance." I stated casually. Fitz scoffed and walked up to me, a knowing glint in his eye.

"Then I am very sorry...for this!" Fitz reached for Clare and grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward him. He forced her head towards his and practically shoved his tongue down her throat. I stood there, shocked. Then she shoved him off of her and slapped his face, leaving a big red handprint on Fitz's right cheek. I would've smiled if I hadn't been so mad.

"What the _hell_! That was practically sexual assault you _sicko_!"

He just smiled cockily, turning back to me. "Oh, yeah, and Goldsworthy? Sorry about your family jewels!"

"What do you-" I fell to the ground, writhing in pain. He kneed me...in my _'lower region'_. Ooooooowwww... Clare went down to her knees, worried.

"Oh my gosh! What can I do?" My head was in her lap, and though that would have been _wonderful_ any other time, right now any form of contact made me cringe.

"Don't...touch..._anything_!" I managed to hiss through my gritted teeth. I could hear Fitz laughing as he walked away, satasfied with his work. "How come you're allowed to slap him but I can't deck him?" I asked her, seething. I was proud of her though. She didn't let him necessarily get away with kissing her like I did. Miss Nonviolence slapped him hard enough to leave an imprint on his cheek. However, that didn't change anything. Fitz officially crossed the line. Messing with him was one thing, but bringing Clare into it was an automatic dealbreaker.

"Because he practically molested me and who said you can't punch him?" She asked innocently. My eyebrows momentarily disappeared underneath my hair.

"Is Saint Clare giving me permission to use _violence_ to solve my problems?" Sarcasm drenched my voice, but I was just as surprised as I sounded. Who was she and what had she done with my Clare?

"As long as you follow the previously designated rules then yes, I guess I am." She smiled down at me before helping me up off of the ground. My smile was quickly replaced with a smirk. Imagine all of the newfound possibilities! Oh, monkey boy was going _doooown_. The only complication was finding a method where I didn't go down _with_ and I walked hand in hand into the school, both plotting different ways to make our new favorite person cry.

**A/N- Okay1 I loved this! I added some stuff and changed a bit but overall I'm very proud of this chapter. The next one will go all the way until after the fight with Fitz and i'll post it whenever I get around to writing it. Now I've got a flute to play people so if you want updates drop a reviewcause then I'm like, "They actually read this crap story! Wow! Let's give them something else to read:)" So review unless you want the next update to be on like Friday...**


	9. Conflict Resolution

**A/N- TRIPLE DIGITS! oMG! I can't believe I have a hundred reviews on this story! Thanks sooo much to every single person who reviews! This is so amazing!**

**NormalAsBlueberryPie-_ You said that it was surprising, the kiss with Clare. Well it was told from Eli's POV. All Fitz did was kiss her but you know with anyone, especially your worst enemy, touching the girl you like a simple kiss might as well be that. So Fitz just kissed her to clear that up._**

* * *

**Conflict Resolution**

Okay. I was officially worried. All week Eli and Adam have been avoiding me. I spotted them in the computer room talking about federal criminals, but it's not like they could use that to get to Fitz so I kept walking. I _wanted_ to ask Alli about it but she was too busy talking to Jenna and making out with Drew to care about _my _petty little problems.

I am attempting positivity. Eli promised me he wouldn't try anything risky and even if he did do something, what was the _worst _that could happen? Suspension? Juvie? **_Death? _**Okay, I admit I may be overreacting a_ little_ but Eli didn't even come to school today! What was I supposed to make of that? I spotted Adam during passing period and pulled on his jacket. I stood in front of him, glaring as fiercly as I could.

"You know something." I crossed my arms, waiting. Usually I was a peaceful diplomat in these sorts of situations. The _'let's sit down and talk' _person, but when you have as many guy friends as I do you eventually learn how to get the information you want out of them.

"I-I don't k-know what you're ta-talking about." He responded a little too quickly.

"Of course you do. Fitz is gone and Eli is gone. Yesterday in the hall Fitz was magically civil again and you two were looking at pictures of criminals earlier this week. Eli is up to something and I want to know what." I stated as calmly as I could manage. Divorcing parents plus evasive Eli equals unhappy Clare no matter which way you slice it.

"Look. Eli is planning something big, and I can't tell you details but it's best you stay out of it." He gave me a regretful look before walking away.

I sighed. It was going to be a loooong day.

* * *

Four _dreadfully long _classes later I walked out of World History, if possible, even more annoyed than I was at the beginning of the day. _Yay!_ Time for English _without_ Eli! I swear I was going to _kill _him whenever he decided to pop up. Sometimes I actually questioned his mental stability. I mean really, ditching school for some master plan that I still knew practically _nothing _about. Sounds like Eli, but still. He deserved way more than being yelled at for worrying me so much. I just kept walking. Sleep. That was what I needed. Home wasn't very peaceful and there's nothing like a good mystery to keep you up all night. I closed my eyes for a second, relishing in the feeling. Not seeing or hearing just...feeling.

"Umph!" I felt two arms catch me before I face planted. My eyes fluttered open, widening when I saw my savior. "_Eli!" _He smirked, helping me up.

"Miss me?" I frowned.

"Where have you _been!" _He smirked, tenderly touching his lip. It was puffy and had a large gash on the right side.

"Conflict resolution." Eli stated triumphantly. Ugh, then I was right about the plan. Stupid boys.

"So it's resolved then?" I asked hesitantly. He had this sloppy grin on his face and from all of the scratches and dirt on Eli's arms I could tell it hadn't been a peaceful outing. "So much for nonviolence." I muttered, walking past him. He easily kept up, attempting to defend himself.

"There was a bit of a _scuffle_ but nobody got hurt. I know how to play the game." I stopped, catching him off guard, and looked at him. He looked really happy, but he was all beat up. Also known as a reason for _me _to be sad. I let my thumb gently stroke the wound on his lip. He was such an idiot. Eli's eyes closed momentarily, content.

"What happened?" I sighed. Then he snapped back to the old Eli. The one who was so excited about outsmarting the bully; stooping down to his level.

"The cops had to break up a fight and _someone_ put the name of a convicted arsonist on Fitz's fake ID. _Oops_!" The sarcasm finally decided to rear it's head once more. I rolled my eyes. Now he was just being childish. "He'll be spending a few hours at the cop shop." I stopped, feeling a bit sick.

"You got him _arrested_! Eli, that'll go on his _personal record_!** Forever**! How could you do that?" I really thought higher of him. Did every guy I like have to have some sort of criminal background or the uncanny ability to piss people off?

"Relax, he'll be out as soon as they clear the mistaken identity. Let's just say that I'd rather be _feared _by Fitz than_ liked _by him." There was certainly a reason he didn't have many friends.

"So that's it? There's no more to operation Bully the bully?" He scoffed.

"No, that's all of it. What did you expect?" I just stood there, quietly staring at him. His eyes widened a bit. I didn't know what to expect! All I knew was that he kept me out of the loop and now he's gone and gotten someone arrested.

"_Come on_, Clare! Give me some _credit! _Worst that happens, he gets busted for fake ID possesion; maybe goes to court." He sounded so sure of his stupid plan. I give him a week at most before it all blows up in his face.

"What happens when Fitz tells them where he got the ID?" I challenged. He really did _not _think this through.

"It's his word against mine. There isn't any proof I gave it to him." On second thought, I'm _glad_ I didn't have anything to do with this atrocious plan. I wasn't willing to lie in court for this.

"He's going to be really mad over this, Eli. All you're doing is starting a war." He smiled at me before looking over my shoulder.

"Speak of the devil." Fitz rounded the corner and walked straight at us, obviously beyond angry. I took a step back while Eli took one forward.

"Good one Eli. You got me." Fitz sneered, angrily pushing him into the locker next to us. Eli just kept on his smug smirk, not scared in the slightest.

"You do realize that fake ID was for_ novelty_ purposes only?" I could've smacked him myself. That boy needed to know when to shut _the hell_ up!

"I'll have to tell that to the judge on Friday." Fitz responded vehemently.

"I hope you learned your lesson, _Mark." _Eli chided, his voice oozing with venom. Just as Fitz's fist went up I jumped between them, not in the mood for another fight. Whatever happened to _diplomatic relations_?

"Yeah, sorry about him he's uh, an idiot." Fitz huffed and backed up a bit.

"Too bad for you, _Goldsworth_y, but I'm a slow learner." He threatened before walking away. Leaving us alone again. I crossed my arms, highly annoyed.

"I don't want anything to do with this _war_ you two are starting or _you_ for that matter until it's settled." I shook my head before walking away. If he wanted to be immature and fight a losing battle, then he could count me out of it.

* * *

**A/N- I didn't feel like writing all of the plotting and fighting with Eli and Adam so I wrote this from Clare's POV instead. I think I did decent since she was only at the end of the episode but I guess it all comes down to whether or not you guys like it. I updated! And it isn't friday:) Whenever I get some new Celi material I'll update again but the first week at a new school is always pretty busy. **

**As always reccomendations for chapters are totally okay and I love to hear everyone's thoughts:) If you review mi~~~nnnne I'll review yo~~~~uuurs!**


	10. Forgiving and Forgetting

**A/N- Sorry it took so long:( It was my first week of school and it only goes downhill from here... I didn't want to go straight into all of the Adam issues because then Clare and Eli would still be mad at eachother from the last one and it wouldn't make sense. So this is just another behind the scenes chappie.**

* * *

******Forgiving and Forgetting**  


_Poke_

I focused intently on Clare's back. I'd always been able too sense when she was looking at me so maybe, if I was lucky, the feeling was be mutual. It had been a few days since the fight with Fitz and she was still mad at me. My busted lip had begun to scab over and the other cuts and bruises I had were steadily getting better. Now the only thing left to fix was the rift this had wedged between me and Clare. However it's pretty hard to do when all day long, in every single classroom, the first thing you hear walking in is, "_Did you hear about the fight between Fitz and Eli? Yeah, I heard he's going to court today."_ And the worse part is that I want to be happy. Fitz deserved everything he got and people gave me hi-fives in the hall for giving it to him, but i just couldn't find it in me to even care about it. If Clare was ignoring me, "X"ing me out of her life, then how could I be happy about anything? Besides, all the talking only ensured that any infinisimal bit of progress I'd made with Clare would be washed away. Stupid gossipy teenagers.

_Poke_

I heard the pencil Clare had been writing with snap. It took all of my will power to not smirk. _Finally!_ After a whole class period of doing this it was getting to her. Ms. Daws just drawled on and on about the importance of Shakespear; quoting random scenes from every book or play he'd ever written.

"Now, does anyone else have any good quotes?" She said, noticing the class' lack of enthusiasm. Clare, always one to humor the teacher, raised her hand wearily.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." She mumbled sadly. My eyebrow quirked. What did she mean by that. Not to be vain, but was she sad we weren't speaking? Hmm, this gave me an idea... I raised my hand then spoke. If she wouldn't talk to me directly I'd have to get more creative.

"Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps." She glanced back at me, huffing.

"To be or not to be? To thine own self be true." I opened my mouth, perfect retort at the ready, when Ms. Daws decided to step in from the sidelines.

"Okay, that's enough you two. If this keeps up, Sylvia really will end up killing herself." Then she turned back to the extremely boring lecture she was so fond of.

Meanwhile I was attempting to settle my stomach by chugging some water because even the thought of Clare wanting to kill herself made me want to be sick. Her dead body lying in the back of a hearse;_ my hearse_. I shuddered. All the more reason to get back into her good graces.

The bell rang, shrill and annoying, two minutes earlier than usual but I most certainly wasn't complaining. I picked up my stuff and shoved it into my backpack, not really caring where exactly my English assignment ended up. I waited outside the door to ambush Clare for the what seemed like the millionth time this week. I refused to let her ignore me forever, it wasn't even an option. I really liked Clare and though I may not have much dating experience, I'm pretty sure that her going from hanging out with me alone and kissing me, to ignoring my existance was _not_ a step in the right direction.

I spotted the familiar head of short ginger curls leaving the room and swiftly caught up with it. "_Clare." _I started. She'd heard my woes and apologies already. She didn't want an 'I'm sorry' she wanted someone she could trust. Someone who she knew would be there for her whenever she needed it and, basically, I'd failed at both.

"I know I screwed up, but it was a one time thing, I swear! You mean more to me than any fight with Fitz ever could." I stopped walking. She, however, didn't and I panicked. Really_, truly _panicked. My eyes darted around, looking for something, anything I could tell her to get her to stay; to give me another chance. On the announcements wall I spotted a large poster that said_, _

_"Get down at the Hoedown! School dance at Above the Dot, eight o'clock Friday night. Be there or be a square."_

Normally I would have cringed at the very thought of a school dance, but this was _anything_ but a normal situation. "Will you go to the dance with me?" Did I just say that? People passing by in the hallway stopped to look at us, curious. It must have been a sight; The school's very own vampire asking out the saint. I didn't care. All I was able to register was the girl in front of me. Clare stopped walking.

"What?" She turned around, big blue eyes trained on me. I walked up to her; just because I wanted Clare to know didn't mean I needed the whole world to as well.

"I will do _whatever_ it takes to win your trust back, Clare. Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Her expression softened.

"I need you to prove it, Eli. All my life I've felt like I need to prove to everyone every aspect of my very being. So all my life I've lived up to higher standerds than other people, proving that I was mature enough to handle my parents' divorce or that I was a good enough person that I didn't deserve to be lied to." Her eyes scanned my body, up and down, with a look close to disappointment." I guess I was wrong."

"_Please."_ I practically whimpered. "Please, Clare. Give me a chance." My eyes were a bit watery. She glanced down before glancing back up. Her eyes a warmer hue. Clare sighed, a small smile on her face.

"So, the dance, huh?" I smiled. Probably the brightest smile I'd ever given any one. Could you blame me? Clare, the girl with the _pretty eyes_, the girl who _loved vampires_, the girl who _got me _was forgiving me. We started walking casually down the hall to her next class. I didn't have it with her but I didn't care in the slightest. I'd follow Clare to the ends of the Earth if it meant more time with her. Besides, nobody would miss me the first few minutes of Pre-Calculus. I shyly reached for Clare's hand; before the fight with Fitz it had become almost habitual to hold hands to and from class. Like a reflex. It was still a little early on for that, but it was nice and if she didn't mind I _certainly _didn't care. I gently touched her fingertips, testing the water, before taking her hand in mine. I heard a nearly inaudible gasp. It stayed like that, silent and awkward, until she finally relaxed her hand. She twined her fingers between mine and squeezed. "So, about that dance.." She started playfully, our arms gently swaying as we walked. She had a mischivous look on her face, her eyes practically dancing in amusement.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked, just a bit scared. I'd never been one for dances anyway, but going with Clare might be okay. Maybe.

"Well, there are a few requirements you're going to have to meet..." she hedged slyly. I spoke much too soon. This was probably going to be the most embarrassing thing I'd ever do in my life. Especially if my vengeful almost-girlfriend gets to call the shots.

"Like what?" I drawled warily.

"I want you to match the theme. Black is okay but the outfit has to be western." I nodded regretfully. Bye, bye my wonderful pride. "Then I want you to be chivalrous. Try to minimize the sarcasm, please. And, finally I want this to be a date. Not just going as friends, Kay?" She died off towards the end, but I had 20/20 hearing, if you know what I mean, and caught it.

"Wait, did _Clare-Bear _just ask me out on a date?" I asked, feining shock. She hit my arm, laughing.

"No I did not! _You_ are asking _me_!" I smirked.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to wear tacky western clothes, take you on a date, and try to be... _polite_?" The things I did for this girl.

"I told you that you need to prove that you're sorry. Otherwise I won't be able to trust you and I really, _really_ want to be able to trust you Eli." She said, leaning in closer. My breath caught in my throat. Don't push it, Eli I warned internally. Her lips were ever so inviting, but sadly that wasn't a bridge I was willing to cross right now. Not when things just got better.

"Anything for a pretty lady." She smiled and we continued on our way. Things were looking up. I had a few friends, the girl I liked forgave me for being the biggest idiot ever and now I had a date with her tomorrow night. There was only one thing that could make this moment better.

"Do I _have _to wear the hat?" I pleaded futilly. She smiled, eyes bigger and bluer than I remembered.

"Why _of course_." She said, aghast. Hmm, I could live with that.

* * *

**A/N- _After this I'm going to go work on the next one with the "Adam" episodes. I've no idea when I'll have time to update but I'm trying my best. _**

**-***SPOILER*** Did anyone notice Clare's jean diet? ALL of her outfits have something jean in them and it is soooo annoying! Almost as much as Jenna's plotlines! 8X I SAW the week five promo and it was INTENSE! Eli and clare kissed but they're on the rocks because of something to do with Eli's previous girlfriend. Jenna is PREGNANT! She shouted something about abortion on the MuchMusic promo and Riley is FINALLy out of the closet. Which all means that the archive is gonna explode this week from too many updates.**

_**Anyway, thanks so much for reading! Reviews make my day, but the whole 'complimenting the reviewer' thing creeps me out so I'm just going to ask nicely... Please review:) **_


	11. All I Wanted

**All I Wanted**

"Everyone will be doing a video presentation for their mid-term. You can pick any scene from any piece of literature we've studied this semester or anything you've written. This is a partner project so pick away." Ms. Daws went back to reading some thick novel at her desk, leaving us to talk amongst ourselves.

Eli turned around, feet on his chair, to face me. "Wanna be partners Plath?" He asked, excitement seeping into his tone. I nodded happily. This was no normal project. It could actually be considered fun.

"Well, which scene do you want to do?" I asked, unsure. There was a lot of ground to cover. Too many stories had been read and then there was everything they had written! Thinking about choosing made her head hurt.

"I think we should do it on Clara Edwin. She's an ingenue." I felt my smile go down like bricks had been dropped at the corners.

"Ugh, I'd never play a floozy like her." I shuddered as I thought back on his story. All I'd learned from it was that prostitutes made a lot of money and that Eli was probably as perverted as I was back in my vampire days. "How about we do one of my stories? I have this one that I wrote back in my K.C days that I think would work." At least it would be original.

Eli grimaced at the mention of my ex-boyfriend. I couldn't blame him; that had been my reaction for months. "I'll have to read it. But if we do yours I want to do mine. We'll let Ms. Daws decide which is better." I nodded regretfully. This was probably going to end badly. Me as Clara? Ugh, being a slut for five minutes wouldn't kill me. Hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe we can get Adam to be our camera man or something." The bell's shrill ring echoed throughout the halls, marking the end of class.

"Do you want to work on this after school?" He nodded yes.

"Meet me at Morty?" He suggested casually. I smiled.

"Sure." Then I put my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door. He had no idea.

* * *

I pulled my laptop out of my tote bag. I didn't just carry copies of all of my stories around with me. Instead I kept my laptop on me. I always typed everything so I just needed to pull the story title read "Breaking Even". That had been like my break-up song. It made all the sense in the world too. K.C had cheated on me with the pretty blonde cheerleader with the voluminous body. Then he got to go home and sleep soundly in his bed every night while I was wracked with tears and doubt and self-pity. That breakup did a huge number on my self confidence, but now- six months later- I'm finally over him.

This story was started when I still wanted him back, though. When I still believed he was worth my time. I remember the day Alli found my story. It wasn't finished then and it still isn't now. I had told her  
"I still need to write the part where the girl gets back the guy". It was still true but for a different reason now. K.C was my start. It was awkward and rocky and painful. Then I met Eli. He was like a breath of fresh air; a day without his sarcasm and wit seemed dreary now. I had moved onto a new guy; he was charming and smart and I loved every second I spent with him. Now all that I had left to do was get the guy. Easier said than done but I refused to let him slip between my fingertips like so many other opportunities had in the past.

I tapped the desk to the tune of I'm Yours by Jason Mraz as I reread my story. I wasn't sure what part I wanted to act out, though. Somewhere in a small corner of my mind I faintly contemplated Eli saying this wasn't_ personal _enough. If he really said that I'd find someone to beat him up for me. It's not like he didn't deserve it for playing with fire so much.

_"Such a gentleman!" I said, feighning surprise. "Who knew!" Ethan bowed, humoring me, and put his hand out._

_"Anything for a pretty lady." I blushed, taking his hand. We walked amongst the trees, mindlessly chatting until we came to a clearing. It was beautiful._

_The open space was full of flowers and the setting sun lit the sky with multiple hues that twinkled brilliantly from behind the mountains. The cliff overlooked the entire town. People looked like ants and the noise of the city was too far to reach our haven. I went closer to the edge and sat down, taking in the view. "It's beautiful." He didn't even glance at the wonder that was our town at twilight._

_"I know." I turned my face to look up at him and gasped. He was so close. Ethan had bent down behind me, his face mere centimeters away from mine. We were so close. Closer than ever before. I'd always had very clear boundaries, unwilling to give my heart away again just to have it given back broken and bruised. I could smell him. He didn't wear cologne but he had a warm woodsy smell. It was welcoming. Ethan's breath fanned over my face enticing me. I took a jagged breath in. His eyes were so green and they never lost contact with my blue ones._The rest was still unfinished. That was my favorite scene from the whole story. Where Caroline and Ethan finally go on a date and admit their feelings for each other. I never finished the ending though. I haven't gotten any further in real life to be able to write about it. We were definitely doing this scene. I printed two copies out. My last period was Study Hall so instead of doing nothing for the next twenty minutes I highlighted dialouge and added sidenotes. This was going to be perfect. When the bell finally rang I gathered all of my stuff and walked into the school parking lot. Eli was already leaning against his car along with Adam. I took faster steps; anxious to get started.

Ethan's face came closer and closer to mine. My heartbeat sped up. Was I scared? No, not at all. Did I want this? One look into his eyes gave me my answer. Yes.

"I love you Blue Eyes."

"So, how should we do this?" Eli asked, his hands behind his head.

"Well, I don't know about you but I need to get a different outfi to play my character in." I stated. He nodded, a newfound smirk on his face.

"Yeah you need way less clothing if you're going to play Clara." He winked, sliding into his seat. I followed suit and Adam climbed in the back. The hearse went in the direction of my house first, since I needed clothes and they didn't.

"Okay you're coming too." I stated when we pulled up in front of my door. Eli merely shrugged, following me in. Adam chose to stay in his car though, napping. We went up the stairs to my room quickly.

"Okay! What should I wear while playing the sluttiest of the sluts?"I opened my walk-in closet wide before falling back onto the bed. It was his character so he got to pick.

Eli curiously wandered into the closet, picking through my wardrobe as he did so he muttered things like "Not low-cut enough" and "Not quite." Ten minutes later he came out with a pile of clothes. Eli dumped them on my bed, sorting them into an outfit.I wasn't even surprised at what he picked. My V-neck red shirt that I never wore because it showed a little too much cleavage, my black skin- tight leggings that went all the way to my ankles, a miniskirt that Alli'd picked out (enough said), and some red heels that had been Darcy's.

I dropped my makeup bag on top of the pile, deciding that if I was going to do this I might as well do it well, then went into my closet to search for Caroline's outfit.A few minutes later I came back out, a triumphant smile on my face. I'd picked out a deep blue scoop-neck shirt and some capris. It was simple yet sweet. Just like Caroline. Anything else I may need we already had packed away in another tote bag. I looked at Eli. Did he need anything? I shrugged out of the black hoodie Eli had lent me a few days ago and handed it back to him. "Use this for my scene instead of your blazer." He smiled for reasons  
unknown before we exited my house and walked back to the car.

"So, where we headin'?" Adam asked, yawning.

"To Above the Dot." Eli responded smugly. I just wanted to get over with this...

* * *

I read my lines, silently memorizing. "Do I have to do this?" I pleaded Eli for the upteenth time. He smirked joyously. Obviously he was loving this new side of Clare. The one that wore seductive clothing and bright red lipstick, because once again he answered with the same, "Hell yeah" as before. I sighed as I got into place. The faster this was over with the quicker I'd be out of these clothes.

"Aaaaaand, action!" Adam cried over the heavily pumping music of the club.

I walked from within the sea of people dancing and went over to the (nonalcholic) bar, pretending to be hot. Eli was a bartender -we'd convinced Peter to let him back there so we could shoot the video- and I was the hooker trying to get him to come home with me. Oh, how the tables have turned.

"Hey, Handsome?" I started in the most flirtatious voice I could muster. Eli walked over to me slowly, testing my patience. "You sure know how to pull of black. They need to redefine sexy." Eli looked bored almost yet flustered at the same time. I leaned in a bit closer now; my lips almost ghosting over his as I spoke. "How about you and I go somewhere a bit more private. Get to know each other." I whispered seductively. He held his breath, probably trying to clear his head.

"Not interested." He said breathily. I cocked my head a bit, leaning just a little closer.

"Oh really? Your loss then, I guess." I said. Then I walked away. Back into the crowd. When I was sure that Adam had called cut I walked back over to my friends expectantly.

"Soooooo, are we good?" Adam openly gaped at me.

"Good! That was amazing Clare! I had chills!" Eli remained quiet while Adam went on talking, his eyes a tad darker than normal.

"Okay then! To the park!" I said happily. I grabbed both of their wrists and towed them out of the loud club. This time I sat in the back so that I could change from Clara to Caroline. I removed all of my makeup and reapplied my norm rather than all of the lipstick and dark eyeshadow. Then I pulled on my outfit along with the silver flats I'd been wearing earlier. Perfect. The car stopped and I climbed out leisurely. We walked over to the bench Eli and I had sat at the day we skipped. I pulled out both copies of my story and handed one to Eli. He took it and began reading. Rather than awkwardly waiting for him to finish I went over to the swings with Adam, who threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone about him on the swings. I laughed, loving the feeling of the wind in my face.

"Ahh, the perks of having a transgender best friend!" I said playfully, eliciting a laugh from Adam. I was totally over it. Now I welcomed the idea.

"How does it end?" Eli asked casually. He was leaning against the base of the swing set wearing his hoodie, looking up at me with expectant eyes.

"There isn't one." I stated simply. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Then how do we do the end of the scene?" He asked amused. I shrugged.

"We improvise." He laughed and soon I joined in as well, high on vitamin D.

"Sure, well where do you want to do this?" He asked, a smile still on his face.

"Follow me." I jumped off of my swing, landing on the balls of my feet, and started walking over to the forest that was located at the edge of the park. The perfect venue for the perfect date scene. There was a dirt path that went through the canopy of trees from people walking through so often. I sighed in contentment. This place was amazing.

"So, do you know your lines Ethan?" He smirked.  
"Absolutely! What about you Caroline? Haha, so his sarcasm strikes again.

"Yeah, I think so." I sat down on the ground, getting into position. "Whenever you're ready Adam!" I called. I felt nervous. Not just because we were acting, but because essencially I was going on a date with Eli. I swallowed, I could **NOT** screw this up. Adam called "Action" and then we started.

"Such a _gentleman_!" I said, a smile on my face. "Who knew!" Eli bowed dramatically and put his hand out to help me off of the ground.

"Anything for a pretty lady." I blushed before graciously taking his hand and he pulled me up to him. We were close and he looked into my eyes. Then El twined our fingers together and started walking, pulling me along with him. "Come on, I want to show you something."

I nodded, silently marvelling in the warmth of my hand in his. It felt so... right. We talked and talked. Discussing things that I'd always wanted to ask him about, but never got the chance to talk about. The afternoon was beginning to give way to twilight and the redish-orange rays were shining through holes in the roof of leaves above seemed to be enjoying the improvising because there was a content smile on his face and our hands were gently swaying between us.

"This has been the best, Ethan, really." I said, smiling. I squeezed his hand, wishing I could say Eli instead. He glanced at me, eyes bright and tugged me closer, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I present, my favorite place like, ever." My eyes widened. The clearing was exactly like I imagined it. Small, pretty, and peaceful. The cliff overlooked the city, bright lights looking like tons of stars, shining in the distance. I took a few steps closer, remembering to stay close to the script.

"It's beautiful." I sighed dreamily. I felt Eli's breath wash over my neck.

"I know." I turned my head so that I was face to face with him, fake shock on my face. Internally I was cheering. I was so close to Eli, but this was where the script ended. He didn't have to kiss me. However, I liked him and I really really wanted him to. "I love you Blue Eyes."

I leaned closer just as he did. Our lips met and it was like magic; it was sweet yet demanding. There was only one thought that still lingered in my mind.

"_Perfect."_

**A/N- So I changed a lot and I also decided to skip the Adam stuff. I got bored. I hope you liked it:) Next up is the I killed my girlfriend stuff.**


	12. The Secret's Out

**A/N- I'm planning on updating the next episode later today or tomorrow. I can't wait for October! UnIfOrMs! All of t****he of the subconcious stuff in the colons is something I took from a book called Wintergirls. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Secret's Out**

I sat down in class, fully prepared for what had to happen. Clare greeted me enthusiastically, a brilliant smile on her face. I nodded back before turning to the front. I could hear her. Every broken whisper and downcast sigh.

It has to be done.

If I really liked her as much as I claimed to, then I had to be strong. We couldn't be together. I knew what happened when I got close to people. Death. It was as simple as that. The entire situation was black and white. The difference between being with me and not being with me; life and death. Clare was too important for me to let her die, so I couldn't be with her. At least, that's what I convinced myself. That kiss, from Clare's scene, was not just acting. I felt it and she sure as hell felt it too. Then with my scene while she was Clara. She was stunning; I just wanted to pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless. But as I was kissing her, finally, I remembered something. A person that has haunted me since too, too long ago.

One of the many skeletons in my closet; Julia. Then it all came crumbling down. Every interaction and memory of her came rushing back to me. Guilty remarks attacking me, piercing my conciousness.

_**::Why are you kissing her?Don't you love Julia?You killed aren't allowed to be happy!You lived::**_

I felt like crying. Breaking down like so many times prior, but I didn't. There were no more tears left to cry for her. For the girl that once held my heart. I had to be strong.

_**::You lived::**_

The bell rang after fifty long minutes of whispering between Adam, who had transferred into our class, and Clare behind me and listening to Ms. Daws ramble on and on about our projects.

I hightailed it out of there. Any extra interaction with my favorite blue-eyed girl might undermine my decision. Thankfully, English was the only class we had together. I walked past her locker, eyes unconciously scanning the now crowded hall for a familiar head of ginger hair. "Hey, Eli!" I jumped, startled when Adam put his hand on my shoulder. He raised his eyebrows, disbelieving. Usually nothing could scare me, but his saying hi practically gave me a heart attack. _So the mighty have fallen_. "Dude, what's got you so jumpy?" I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. He _knew_ what was going on. I'd told Adam after he bugged me for a week straight about why I wasn't with Clare. Let's just say I'm not good under pressure.

"Nothing, man. I just have a lot on my mind." He glared.

"Like why you're totally ignoring Clare?" He challenged blatantly. I grimaced.

"I don't want to talk about this right now Adam." I stated, quickening my pace. He stayed right beside me.

"You know, one of these days she's going to get tired of all of your little games Eli. What are you going to do then?" Adam stated. "When she gets tired of all of the secrets, lies, and deception. Clare's smart. I know she likes you and that you like her but she won't wait forever. She'll move on with someone else like Fitz." My heart skipped a beat. "Or maybe she'll get back with her ex, K.C." I wanted him to stop. Just the thought of Clare being with someone else hurt. My heart felt like it would stop beating any second. "And then you'll have to watch what you could have had from a distance because you weren't man enough to be with her." I swallowed. My throat was too dry.

"They don't deserve her." I croaked out, my voice small. He glared back at me.

"And _you_ do? How many times has she told you to end all of the stuff with Fitz? How many times have you _promised_ her that you'd end it? Lied to her. Led her on. I want you to be happy with her but Clare is my friend too. I don't want to watch her suffer." With that he walked away. I stood rigidly. What had I done?

* * *

One week. Two. Three. Four. Five. It didn't make a difference how long it went on. Each day was the same. Clare had taken to ignoring me now as well. No fun in talking to someone who's unresponsive. I'd caught her watching our films for English after school once. She looked heartbroken. I could here the 'click' of the delete button. One for every tear she'd shed for me. I just kept on walking. It didn't concern me anymore.

I went out to my car. Morty had berely made it to school this morning so I knew it would need work before I left to go home. I popped the hood of the car tiredly before sliding into the front seat of. I blasted my music and closed my eyes in a lame attempt to erase Clare's heartbroken face from my mind. Then, as if I had willed her to me, I heard her calling my name. My eyes flew open, my head turning to her. My body reacted first. I smiled like an idiot in love, which I was, and almost reached over to kiss her again.

_**::You killed her::  
**_  
And that did the trick. In a split second my smile had been replaced with a frown, my mood had plummeted, and I was sober once more. "We need to talk." The three words you never want to hear. However, since we weren't dating she couldn't break up with me. I knew what was coming though. Clare was a fighter. She wouldn't give up on me that quickly, even if I deserved for her to.

"What exactly do we have to talk about?" I asked icily, climbing out of my car. I could have just stayed in. I should have just stayed in, but I couldn't bring myself to stay that far from her after so long without contact. Instead, I grabbed some tools and attempted to work on Morty.

"That kiss from yesterday wasn't just acting! There's something between us Eli! I feel it and I think you do to. So I need to know, do you like me or do you just enjoy playing with people's hearts? I can't take you avoiding me anymore!" She looked so frustrated. I wanted to go over there and tell her that I like her, too much I think, and that I'd felt something since I first looked into her brilliant blue eyes. I wanted to kiss her until her hair was musssed and her lips were swollen. There was so many things I wanted to say, things I should have said, but I didn't. Instead, like the coward I was, I took the easy way out.

"I'm sorry I led you on." I must be strong. If not for me, then for her. But when her eyes got glassy and began to water I looked down in shame. I had done his to her. Adam was right. I was just a liar, no better than Fitz or K.C.

"Wow! I can't believe you Eli! I poured my heart and soul out to you, but no matter what you just keep pushing me away!" Her voice dropped down. "I can't wait forever." Then she walked over to her bike and rode off. Just like Julia did. The last thing I'd said to _her_ was "You're such an idiot."

What if the last thing I ever said to Clare was, "I'm sorry for leading you on"? I choked back a sob. I hadn't gone after Julia. But now there was no way I was letting Clare go. Not when I just found her. Just began piecing my life back together. I wouldn't survive it again. So I ran. Hard. Because my life depended on it.

"Wait! Clare!" I spotted her bike up ahead. I remember one of the days I'd skipped English with Adam. We had been reading comics when he brought it up.

_"So, Clare wants to know what's up with all of he mystery." He'd started a little hesitantly. In my mind I was scared that he'd told her my deep dark secret. The reason we weren't together, but he started talking again. "I didn't tell her, I wouldn't do that, but you should. This is killing her Eli." I had flashed him a look. What did he know about death? "Look, she may not be six feet under but you are turning her into a shell of the Clare we both know and love. If you don't tell her then I just might."_Of course, I'd been shocked. How could he betray me like that? I hadn't seen it for what it was. He didn't want to see me or her suffer. I wasn't being fair. I'm still being unfair. But I'm trying. More willing to let her in.

_"She doesn't need to know, Adam." I'd stated calmly. She wouldn't and couldn't find out. Of course he stated otherwise and I'd sighed_

_"Whenever I'm near her all I can think about is getting her to kiss me. The last time I had thoughts like that the girl ended up dead. I'd rather be able to watch Clare live from a distance than wonder when she'll be snatched away from me while kissing her." I said sadly. "So just shut up and read your comic."_

The sun was too hot for this outfit. Step. Step. Step. I called her again and again. Finally, she stopped. Either she heard me or decided to stop ignoring me. Either way I was eternally grateful. "Clare!" I stated relieved. Just loving the way her name tasted on my tounge. I was gasping for breath, but all I could register were the dried trails on her face from her tears.

I needed to fix this.

"Please," I huffed, "l need you to come with me." She looked at me with the most aghast and disbelieving look ever. Could I blame her though? I had just blatantly rejected her and then asked for her to come with me.

"Why in the world would I do that?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Trust me. Please, Clare. I think it's time we go for a drive." She looked down, seeming to contemplate that. Personally, I didn't expect her to say yes. I deserved it.

"Fine. Meet me at your house okay?" I smiled, nodding frantically.

"Sure."

* * *

She was there. Just like she said she'd be. By the time I pulled up with Morty Clare was sitting on one of the steps that led to the front door of my house. I stepped out of my car, not bothering to turn it off. We'd be leaving soon. "Eli, I need to know why you don't like me." Clare blurted out. I froze. No. No. No. We weren't _already_ back to _'Let's be friends' _are we? We just had the breakup talk and we're already having the friends one. She was moving much too fast. I was hoping for more time...

"Clare-"

"Because, if you can't tell me I'm not sure if I can be around you any more. It hurts too much." She finished quietly. Rather than using my mouth to royally screw up this situation, I took her hand and led her to the car. Adam was right; she had to know.

The drive was silent. I didn't put on any music, for fear of it making her even more upset, and I didn't know what to say. The closer we got to our destination the more choked up I felt. Like I was reliving the memory all over again. I wanted to hold Clare's hand. To feel her comfort, but she didn't offer it. Not this time or any other for that matter until this was finally out in the open.

I stopped Morty. We sat uncomfortably for about a minute before Clare finally cracked.

"So this is the the part where you drop me off in the middle of nowhere and I have to find my way home, because that would be the funniest joke ever! You're messed up, Eli!" She shot at me vehemently.  
I looked down.

"Your right. I am messed up. I-" I took a shuddering breath in. "I like you too much to just be friends, but I can't be with you. I don't deserve to! I-" I stopped to take a breath. She needed to know.

_**::**_

"This is where I killed my girlfriend." I stated evenly. Emotionlessly. Her face flickered from one emotion to another. Shock, confusion, scared, concerned, then she finally settled on disbelief.

"E-excuse me!" I should have expected that response. People don't just accept something like this.

"We had been fighting. A lot. I was driving and I took my eyes off the road for a second to yell at her. A truck ran into us. To make a long story short, I lived and she died." I wish I had more tears. Then I could cry. I could allow all feeling to drain from my body. I could feel numb and empty and free from the guilt her death left behind. Clare's face crumpled.

"I-I'm so sorry." I choked back a sob. I may not be able to cry but that doesn't change the fact that I was suffocating under the weight of the load I carried.

"It was my fault and now she's dead. It should have been_ me_! Why should I get to be happy?" I looked up at Clare. Tears were running down her face again. But this time it wasn't _because_ of me, it was _for_ me. Clare reached over and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I hugged her back. Holding her to me as if her touch was my life jacket in the sea of despair I'd been drowning in.

"I don't want you to die Clare." I whispered. She held me tighter.

"I won't. Eli, every time I see you in the hall and I can't talk to you it breaks my heart. Being away from you is killing me. I understand if you need time, but please don't shut me out. I want to help you." She kissed my forehead and smiled at me. How did I end up with someone as amazing as the girl in front of me? I didn't know the answer to that but rather than contemplating it I accepted it.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N- So who saw All Falls Down pt2? I was a bit mad. Only 30 minutes for the **_**final **_**episode of the season. A bit of a letdown no? Well there are only two more chapters after this. Then I'm going on to deleted scenes like Eli and Clare at the Western dance or when he gives her the headphones. I'm so psyched for October! Did anyone see goth Clare in the preview? **

**To all Degrassi lovers, Review if you thought any of the following:**

**Drew's mom is a b*tch!**

**Alli is a mega tease;)**

**Bianca is the ultimate antagonist:(**

**Eli had it coming but it sucks that they're on the rocks...**


	13. The Last Straw

A/N- Ugg, I hate school. I have absolutely no time to write ad i had writer's block. I worked on this all day and I kind of like it. Thanks for reading:) The next chapter is the last official chapter, just so you know. After that it's all behind the scenes requests.

* * *

"Hiding from the police, Edwards?" I continued watching Simpson from afar, ducking behind a case of books when he glanced my way.

"Just looking for a book." I answered, my voice an octave higher than normal.

"Oh, our valiant hero Clare. Saving the world, one stinkbomb at a time." I squeaked. He knew. Crap. Did other people know? Omigosh I was going to end up in juvie for this I'd never see Eli or Adam- "I _knew_ it was you!" I smiled sheepishly.

"Well you couldn't have expected me to do nothing! One second later and Adam would have gotten his butt kicked." It didn't matter how well I defended my actions. I was going to be expelled when Simpson found out. Maybe I could visit Darcy in Kenya... "Crap! Mr. Simpson is looking for me what should I do! I'm going to be expelled!"

"Nothing's going to happen if you never get caught." He reasoned persuasively. I swear he was the _worst _influence I'd ever met.

"Well, maybe I should just come clean! Throw myself at-" I felt his finger on my lips, effectively silencing me.

"Or you can let me handle it." That was _a very_ bad idea. The last time he _handled_ a situation Fitz ended up in jail. No way was he screwing with my situation, too! I grabbed his wrist, pulling him back towards me.

"Or you can let me handle this, just for once, and stay out of trouble. I know you Eli. I know that you hate Fitz you're just going to use this to keep your stupid feud going." The look in his eyes was a silent confirmation. Though I was disappointed in him it's not like I let him do it so it didn't matter.

"I thought the war was over Eli." I said sternly. He smirked.

"It ain't over till the fat lady sings, and since I don't know one..." He was truly an idiot. Mr. Simpson walked by the library, glancing at us. Then Eli dragged me over to him, a serious look on his face.

"Sir, I hate to be a rat but I think you should question Mark Fitzgerald on the stinkbomb incident. I heard him bragging about it to a few friends." He smirked and I really wanted to hit him upside the head. If not for some more recent, more pressing issues I probably would have.

"Clare, is this true?" You can take one look at Eli and be able to tell that he's not exactly _truthful _but Mr. Simpson and I had known each other for years. He trusted me. It was either lie and pay for the repurcussions later or come out now. Face the music. I chose the latter.

"Um, no sir. I don't know who d-did it." Mr. Simpson nodded.

"Well, I may just look into it anyway." Then he walked away, leaving Eli and me he was far enough down the hall Eli turned back to me, the, as I call it, _'I just did something stupid'_ smile on his face.

"Justice has been served!" He said stepping closer to me. I was still wary of all of this. Lies always caught back up with you. That's why I never did, but ever since I met Eli it seems like I've been breaking a lot more rules than I used to.

"If Fitz finds out-"

"I'll _handle_ it." Obviously reasoning wouldn't work on him. Besides, It was hard to concentrate with his deep green eyes staring at you. I smiled. I guess I'd let it go... for now. "Now, let's talk about more important matters." He smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Like how you're ever going to thank me for throwing Simpson off of your trail." I decided to play along.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" I smiled. It was just hard not to with someone as loveable as Eli so close to you. He leaned forward, his face inching towards mine.

"Oh, I don't know-" I felt it before I realized what it was. All thought process stopped. His lips were on mine, soft yet needy at the same time. I closed my eyes and kissed back, wanting to stay like this forever. As soon as it happened, it was over. Eli pulled away, his face flustered. He was breathing heavy and his eyes didn't stray from mine. I was too shocked to move. Elijah Goldsworthy just kissed me. Not for an English project. Before I had the chance to start freaking out Eli spoke up, albeit a bit unsurely.

"I've got a French exam to get to." he said, brushing his mussed hair from his eyes. I gave him a small smile, attempting to steady my breathing.

"I think you just passed it." Then, after shooting me one last fleeting glance, Eli walked off. I sighed, slumping against the wall. That was so much better than last time. This was real and primal. I touched my lips; they were still a bit swollen from kissing him. I sighed again. I wish we could just be together already! Then, one thought effectively brought me back down from cloud-nine.

_"Does this mean he's over Julia?"  
_  
Truthfully, I'd forgotten all about his dead ex-girlfriend. I'm sorry about what happened between them and I am trying to be as understanding as possible about it but it's so hard to know that we are so close yet so far away because of a girl that I'd never known. I pulled my bag over my shoulder, resigned. It didn't make a difference. Eli kissed me and now I was at his mercy, but I wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

* * *

I thought back to my conversation with Alli.  
_  
"Was the kiss good?"_

_"Amazing." I'd sighed._

_"Then make sure you get to keep doing it." I had slumped in my chair, uncertain._

_"But I told him I'd give him space..." Alli scoffed._

_"The girl at the car wash isn't going to care about that! She's ruthless! She's going to ask him if he's taken and he's going to say he's not sure. Next thing you know they're playing tonsil hockey during the wax cycle!"_

I wasn't sure about everything Alli'd said but I was positive of one thing. I couldn't handle not knowing. I was going to be straightforward with Eli. I saw him walk up to my locker and I smiled.

"How was your French exam?" I asked, a small smile on my face. Eli groaned.

"Too long," He said, leaning down to kiss me. I opened my mouth to respond but shut it when a hand shot between us, pushing Eli into the locker next to me.

"What's it gonna take to get you off a guy's back!" Fitz growled, his hand dangerously close to Eli's throat. I stepped towards Fitz, putting my hand on his shoulder. I couldn't blame him. I'd be mad too.

"Fitz, just put him down, okay?" That seemed to help, because his expression slowly softened and he released Eli's shirt. Fitz glanced at me before glaring back at Eli.

"This isn't over." He walked away, leaving Eli and I alone.

Eli pushed off the locker looking pissed as hell. I sighed. Was this ever going to end? "The guy's a menace! I was right; the only way to deal with a bully is to keep them scared!" I frowned, my temper suddenly flaring.

"Isn't that how we got here Eli! If you just left him alone then I'm sure that he'd do the same to you and Adam! Stop being stupid; I don't want you to get hurt!" He looked down.

"I can't. That's letting him win." I ran my hand through my hair, exasperated.

"Nobody wins Eli! Can't you see that?" He was so hardheaded sometimes. Then an idea popped up in my mind. "Just this once instead of plotting your revenge can't you... lay low with your girlfriend?" I whispered, unsure. What if he said no? Eli's face immediately softened. He took a step closer and smiled.

"Well twist my rubber arm… _girlfriend_." I smiled, pure joy eminating from within me. What an Eli way of answering. I took his hand and twisted it around my neck, feeling like I could fly. No more were officially dating! While we were walking I glanced around, spotting Sav on a small TV making the announcements.

_"Come on down to Degrassi's very own Vegas Night so you can hit the Blackjack table after you hit the books!"_

Between exams, worrying about car wash girls, and the Eli/Fitz feud I had totally forgotten about the dance but now that we were dating it seemed like the perfect way to spend our first night as a couple together."Soo, about that dance..." I hinted, "does this mean I have a date to Vegas Night?" He smiled, eyebrows raised.

"Depends, do you want a corsage?" I smiled, pulling myself a little closer to him.

"Absolutely not!" We kept going towards where the next exam was being held in the gym. It was the only one we actually had together since our classes were all different.

"Oh, Eli, when do you want to go get the tickets?" I asked as Ms. Daws droned on and on about the English exam. Most of us were talking over her anyway.

"How about we go at lunch?" He said right when Ms. Daws said to begin. I nodded back, a perennial smile still on my face.

* * *

I walked up to the ticket booth hand in hand with Eli. While he bought the tickets I noticed Fitz stalking up to us. "Um, Eli, I'll be right back. I need to uh... use the bathroom." I sputtered before hurrying towards Fitz. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him around the corner so that Eli wouldn't see us. I didn't need them to have another confrontation."What do you want Fitz!" I shot at him. Why beat around the bush?

"I want to bash that boy of yours' face into the ground so that he'll get off of my case!" I frowned. Fitz started walking off in the other direction.

"Hurting Eli won't solve anything though. You know how he is; it will only make things worse!" I grabbed his arm so he'd face me.

"Well what do you want me to do then! If he messes with me I'm gonna fight back." Fitz shot back at me.

"End it. Bury the hatchet." He scoffed.

"Doesn't exactly sound as satisfying as a punch to the face..." I rolled my eyes. Were all guys the same? Easily offended and testosterone driven.

"Please? If you do it I'm sure Eli will too. I'll do anything. I just want this to be over and done with." I said quickly.

"Anything? He asked suggestively, eyebrows raised. A chill went down my spine.

"As long as it doesn't involve breaking a commandment and it stops the violence." I answered, a bit uncertain.

"Go to the dance with me. I need a date and besides, I've always had a thing for smart girls." I looked down at my hands. On my ring finger I had on Eli's skull ring and he had my purity one. We'd switched a while ago, just for fun, but now it meant so much more to me.

"Um, I'm kind of going with Eli. Can't you pick something else?" I tried, but I already knew the answer.

"Nope. Take it or leave it." I ran my hands through my curls. This is for Eli. One night wouldn't be too bad. It was simply a platonic and democratic outing with Mark that was going to end all the fighting. I wasn't sure if it was worth it, but if they wouldn't end it then I would.

"Fine. Meet me at the front doors at seven." I said walking back over to where Eli was waiting for me. He smiled.

"Sure thing sweet stuff." I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Hey Blue Eyes." Eli greeted me, giving me a peck on the cheek. I took his hand again, comforted by it's warmth.

"Hey Green Eyes." I said, playing along. We kept walking down the hall just enjoying each other's presence.

"So, do you know what you're wearing to the dance? I wouldn't want to not match." He teased sarcastically. I froze. Crap. I had been so caught up that I forgotten all about Fitz! How was I going to tell Eli that I wasn't going to be able to go with him? I laughed nervously.

"Haha, no sorry I have no idea what I'm wearing yet." I attempted a smile but only managed a screwed up grimace. Eli's head cocked to the side a bit in confusion.

"Okay?"

"I'll see you later Eli?" I said, letting go of his hand and walking away. When I couldn't see him anymore I sighed. Well one thing was certain. I was definitely screwed.

* * *

I walked out of my Trigonometry exam a bit dazed. I definitely bombed it since I couldn't remember a single question off of the test, only thinking "Eli's going to kill me" over and over. On the upside, that was my last test of the day and I was free to worry about all of my crap! "Hey Adam." I greeted him, distracted. He looked up from his comic book to nod up at me before looking back down. I let out a breath as I slid down next to him. He looked at me funny, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Okay, spill. What happened?" Sometimes I think he knows me too well.

"Well I am sort of... kind of going to Vegas Night with... Fitz?" I said, almost like a question. I already knew what his reaction would be.

"What! How could you date that bastard!" I flinched away. He was loud. I put my hands up in defence.

"It's strictly platonic. Besides, I'm doing this so that you three can be done with all of the fighting. It's a democratic agreement." I grimaced just thinking about it. Adam scoffed.

"Call it what you want but I'm sure Eli blew a gasket when he found out that you're dating his mortal enemy." When I didn't comment back he looked back at me incredulously. "You haven't told Eli yet!" I shook my head. Of course Eli chose that exact second to pop in since his History exam was over. Way to go Adam...

"Tell me what?" he asked, standing in front of us. After about thirty seconds of silence I think it became obvious that I wasn't about to be the one to spill my guts.  
"Come on Edwards. Spit it out." He said, more anxious now.

"She's going to Vegas Night with Fitz." That traitor!

"_Adam!"_

"It's better to _rip_ the bandage off!" He said as he packed his bag and scurried off somewhere else. I slowly turned my head back to Eli, taking in his anything but bemused expression

"I'm waiting for the punch line." He stated, a frown on his face. I bit my lip, not appreciating being thrown under the bus.

"Fitz promised to leave you alone if I went to Vegas Night with him." I started in a small voice. His eyes widened.

"And you said yes?" I needed him to understand my side. How much I hate them fighting. They could get hurt. Really, really bad and then I'd be the girl who could've done something.

"I want the fighting to stop Eli! I'm sick of it," His hard eyes softened, "and if I go through with this I can make that happen." He put his hands in his pockets, eyes glossy and dangerous.

"I suppose crazier things have happened." He finally huffed out.I let out a sigh of relief.

"So you're not mad?" He glared at me.

"Just a little bit." I smiled.

"Good." I tried to take his hand but he pulled away. I guess I shouldn't be surprised though. "I don't have to meet Alli for another hour or so. Wanna go hang out?" I asked, prepared for the worst.

"Rain check?" He said, his lips turned up into a small smile. I nodded.

"Sure. It really means a lot to me that you're not going to get involved with this and that you trust me enough to handle it." I said, truly just smirked back before walking off. I sighed before sitting up and heading towards the parking lot. School was oficially out. That meant that if I survived tonight then I would have two whole weeks of rest and relaxation at my grandma's house, which is only twenty minutes away.

In the front I saw Eli ove by the side exit looking angry enough to kill something or someone. He had wanted some space, and I respect that, but I just have this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen. So, if it does I'd rather be close to Eli than away from him. "Eli?" I questioned, tenderly touching his hand. He snapped towards me, with raw anger flashing in his eyes. I flinched away from him, scared. What exactly happened in the past couple minutes? When he realized it was me his cold, heartless eyes melted, regret taking it's place.

"Clare..." He pulled me to him, his lips moving against mine fervently. I moaned and started to kiss him back when I remembered his face only seconds before. Lost, irate, scheming... I pulled away, my breathing heavy. I looked into Eli's eyes; the brightness from our kiss was slowly receeding back to the former cold hue. I squeezed both of his shoulders, rooting him in place.

"Are you okay." He seemed to mull over that for a second. When he seemed to have made his decision Eli gazed back into my eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"You can't go to Vegas Night with Fitz, he's dangerous and I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you." Eli stated. I crossed my arms.

"Eli, you know I have to do this. You've got to trust me." He shrugged and slipped his hand into his pocket. Apparently he had thought this plan through. In his hand was a small white perscription looking bottle.

"It's Ipecac; makes people barf. I want you to slip it into Fitz's drink." It took me a moment to figure this out. Eli wanted me to poison Fitz at Vegas Night. I glared.

"You are asking me to poison an innocen person? What ever happened to being the bigger man? Lying low with your girlfriend!" I asked practically fuming. He shook his head, my weds not reaching him.

"I can't. Not anymore." I turned around, not wanting to look at him I was so mad.

"I can't believe you." He pushed off of the railing, arms spread wide. He turned me around, his hands clenched around the railing.

"I don't get it! Whose side are you on?" He asked angrily. I took a few steps back; away from him. My eyes were sad and, I knew, absolutely swmming with tears. I crossed my hands over my chest as I continued backing away.

"I don't know, but right now, it definitely isn't yours." Then I turned around and walked away, my tears staining the sidewalk.

* * *

**A/N- Okay! One more to go! Then I go on an editing spree! Remember:**

**~I take requests. Any scene that wasn't in here or wasn't written but implied such as the Western Dance or Clare at the Showcase.**

**~Oneshots are okay too. If you have an idea you want to tell me about then leave it in a review or PM me:) **

**~I may do some sort of story for the next part of the season either similar to the format of this one or a real story like Writer's Block. Your thoughts? thx:)**


	14. Humpty Dumpty: The Beginning

**A/N- Okay, so this is basically the last chapter. I couldn't decide on an ending so I did three alternate endings. They'll be seperate chapters. not entirely long, but different all the same. I like them and when I post them I hope you will too. **

* * *

**Humpty Dumpty: The Beginning**

I walked the halls of Degrassi, searching for the one person I never believed I'd ever want to find. It may seem crazy but all that night he'd actually been... nice. No rude sex jokes or trying to take advantage of me. It was actually pretty enjoyable. When he wasn't with his friends -when there was nobody to impress- he was the perfect gentleman. I turned the next corner, a slight bounce in my step. By some crazy turn of events I was actually looking forward to geting back to Fitz now that I was done in the bathroom.

However, the desperate need to escape Jenna's obnoxious chatter about how horrible K.C. was definitely gave me more than enough incentive to get out of there. It's not like I hated Jenna, but, to say the least, pity was the most heart-warming feeling I had for the boyfriend steeping blonde. I didn't need to hate her anyway; karma already bit Jenna in the ass. The only downfall is feeling bad about the overwhelming satasfaction of justice finally being served.

"Hi Fitz." I greeted the lanky teen as I spotted him down the hall. He gave me a small smile in response. Even if he was being oddly kind that night, meekness would never be his thing so I immediately knew something was up. "What's behind your back?" I asked tentively. Just because he is being sweet now doesn't mean he won't do something horrible later. He sighed before putting his hands out in front of him. In them was a clear box; it had the most beautiful flower in it and I could only stare with open bewilderment on my face. Why would he be keeping something like this on him. It was when he put his hands towards me and said, "Here," though that I found myself really confused.

"Mark Fitzgerald... is that a corsage?" I asked, with a smile playing on my features. He blushed a bit before looking down.

"My mom made me bring it okay? Just take it." I took the petite box from his hands, feeling it's smooth shining texture. This was amazingly nice of him. I'm ninety percent positive that Eli never would have gotten me a corsage and, if he actually did, it would be black as death. But as I thought of Eli our fight came back to mind. My smile faultered and I looked back down at the beautiful flower on my wrist.

Was this all just some sick game to get me to have sex with him?

Well, it wasn't going to happen so I might as well let him know that his plans were futile. "Mark, you've been pretty amazing tonight, but I'm not going to have sex with you." I said, crossing my arms. His face flitted from emotion to emotion before he finally settled on amusement."Woah, where'd that come from?" He said, hands up as if he were innocent. I frowned.

"I know what you said to Eli." Eli had texted me every excuse in the book after I'd walked away from him as to why I shouldn't be here with Fitz right now, him "taking advantage of me" being one of them. He actually had the nerve to smile after that!

"I was just trying to rile him up a bit. That's it. I didn't actually mean it. I mean, it's like automatic for every guy to want to hook up with a pretty girl like you but I wouldn't try anything. Promise." I smiled.

"Good. It's not like you aren't a nice guy, but I'm dating Eli and he would kill you if anything happened." I mentioned playfully. He smiled.

"Eli was pretty mad when I was messing with him..." Fitz commented. I frowned. Would those two ever leave eachother alone?

"You know, I really like Eli-"

"I can't say I feel the same."

"and I really want this stupid feud to be over. I'm doing what I can but it's not between me and you. Can an apology still fix this mess or will it take something more?" I said, biting my bottom lip anxiously. Fitz shrugged.

"Thats cool, but good luck getting it." I practically jumped up and down from excitement. This was it! If I could get them to be diplomatic for long enough for them both to apologize then it would all be over and Eli and I can finally be happy! I gave Fitz a hug and then a kiss on the cheek.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I'll find you in a few minutes okay!" Then I flew off to find Eli. I'd seen him around a few times but we hadn't actually spoken yet. He wasn't very happy about his girlfriend and his nemesis going on a date so I chose to avoid him. However, this matter needed to be addressed like, five minutes ago, so I ran right up to him and hugged him from behind. Eli relaxed into my touch before he remembered that he was supposed to be mad at me.

"Eli! I have the best news! I talked to Mark-" his smile fell, "and he said that if you apologize then he'll stop messing with you and Adam!" Eli turned around to face me, an incredulous look on his face.

"Why in the world would I apologize to him? He started all of this!" I crossed my arms, no longer in the mood to deal with all of the bull that constantly flowed from his lips.

"And you kept it going. He may have started it but you heven't made even one move to end it Eli so just apologize! Be the bigger man for once!" His lips went down into a pout. He looked so adorable and I wanted nothing more than to kiss his frown away but that would be extremely counterproductive.

"If you can't seem to do that then I'm not sure if we're going to last very long."

"You aren't being fair."

"The world isn't fair Eli! Just do it, okay?" I said, quieting down towards the end. He slouched down and stuck his hands into his pockets, visibly giving in.

"I'm not going to mean it." he mumbled halfheartedly. I smiled victoriously.

"You don't need to. As long as you sell it." A flash of our conversation yesterday popped up in my head. "And no poisoning, okay. I want this to be diplomatic." He smirked before nodding in agreement.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon okay?" I squeezed his shoulder, offering a small smile, before I went off to find crowd was roaring over some song that just finished, making it hard to maneuver my way through it but, finally, after ten or so minutes, I found Fitz leaning against a wall talking to Bianca.

"Fitz... Bianca." I sneered her name, everybody heard about what she did with my best friend's ex-boyfriend. Fitz looked to me, thankfully almost, before opening his mouth.

"Ready?" I nodded before taking his arm and leading him over to the Blackjack table Eli had been at before. When I saw it empty I scanned the room for his uncharacteristically red jacket, which I found at the drinks table. Fishy, but hopefully he wouldn't pull anything. He'd promised not to but still...

I hauled Fitz over with me just as I saw Eli pour two drinks into cups. I glared at him. If he did what I think he did, I swear I'd never speak to him again.

"Okay, you're both here now apologize." Fitz's eyes went wide.

"_Me_, no way."

"Yes _you_! _Both _of you idiots are to blame so just kiss and make up." The mumbled their "Fine"s before finally starting.

"I'm sorry for messing with you and the trans kid. I won't do it again." Fitz sounded truthful enough so I turned to Eli expectantly.

"I'm sorry... for everything." Eli said. That ever present smirk on his face. Fitz, like me, looked like he was resisting the urge to slap him so I stepped between them.

"Okay, okay. You guys both apologised so just shake hands and be done with it." Eli, of course, picks up the cups and offers one to Fitz. He took it but I knew that Eli, like the retard he is, did something to them and I couldn't just stand by and let it happen.

"Stop! Uh, trade cups. It's an old Egyptian tradition?" I said unsure. Fitz nodded and Eli just smirked. Why would he be happy if I just killed his plan though? They did as I said, trading cups, before taking a sip. I watched the liquid slide down his throat before I turned back to Fitz, who actually looked a bit green.

"What did you," was all I got out before Fitz ran over to the trashcan and puked. I locked eyes with Adam, who happened to be standing by the now defiled trashcan, before Fitz dashed out of the room. He shot a glare at Eli before exiting into the halls, safe from the curious stares and accusing comments everyone was making about his display.I watched the now closed door for a moment, taking in the severity of the situation, before I turned on Eli. I'm sure my eyes were as a hard as ice and cold as stone by this point. Eli had done it again. Decided that if I wouldn't do it he would. I knew what he did and, what I would have to do in regard to his actions, by the end of the end of the night but I still found myself asking the question everyone in this room wanted the answer to.

"What did you _do_!" He smirked.

"I'm not the one who switched the cups." Eli sing-singed merrily. I was infuriated. Beyond irate. I couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him.

"Don't you _**dare**_ put this on me! You _promised_ me that you wouldn't pull anything and I trusted you! Now I know how _foolish_ that was of me!" He opened his mouth, no doubt to defend himself, but I cut him off. "Whatever Fitz does to you, you deserve it!" I said before storming out of the room, leaving the famous Elijah Goldsworthy speechless.

* * *

** A/N- Okay so I have everything planned out. Its just finding the time to write and all that jazz. I hate school. Grr... anyways, if you have any cool ideas for my awesome alternate endings you'd like to contribute or just wanna talk leave me a review or add me on AIM (ClosetRoManTic12) I love talking on there.**


	15. Comes Tumblin Down

**A/N- This is the original ending that the show had. I stil wanted to keep with the "working with what they give me" theme before I do the other endings. I personally like elaborating on Eli's POV here and i hope you enjoy reading it too:)**

* * *

I stood frozen there forever, as if time itself were standing still. Her words still echoing inside my head.

"Whatever Fitz does to you, you deserve it!"

And the sad thing was that I knew Clare was right. I'd pushed the line one too many times and she finally decided not to come back over. I know that I promised her multiple times that I wouldn't do anything and I knew what I was doing when I'd spiked the drinks with Ipecac. Heck! I even put her knowing what I was going to do into the plan. I figured that she would just forgive me afterwards like always; I was doing this for her.

How could I ever be so freaking retarded?

Everyone was staring at me. The whole room seemed to have witnessed our fight. By this point in the year everyone knew about the endless feud between Fitz and I. A few months ago they all cheered when Fitz got what he deserved but, like with anything, the same old thing gets tiring after a while. Now they shake their heads and look away in disgust. _"How could he do that?"_ they whisper. _"Clare deserves better than him." _

My head is down because as if a heavy weight has been dropped on my shoulders, and I can't find the strength to lift it back up. My throat clogged up and my chest felt tight and constricted. I needed to get out of here. I couldn't take their accusing stares and curious whispers. My hand groped around for a bit before finding my cup, normal fruit punch, and tipping it back into my throat. I chugged until there wasn't any more, but my throat still burned. I took a slow step forward closer, closer, closer to the doors. Water blinded my vision, but I just blinked the tears away. I didn't deserve to cry; everything was my fault.

The door swung closed behind me, successfully hiding me from the watchful eyes of every outcast, , lover, and liar at the dance.I was alone. Exactly like I wanted to be, at least, that's what I told myself. If Clare didn't want anything to do with me then we would both be better off. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose her or lover her or like her. She would move on with someone else like Fitz or Adam and be happy. Just the thought alone made my heart literally rip to shreds. My feet pushed me faster, dancing an intricate tango with my heartbeat, while my mind raced a million miles a minute.

What if I had left it alone? If this fight had never started. Would Clare and I have gotten together sooner? We were a couple exactly eight hours and twenty-eight minutes before we fell apart. Less than a day. It shouldn't be like this. I can't deal with losing her. Losing another person because of my stupidity. Because I couldn't let go of my past. I wish I could go back and redo everything. I'd give Fitz a normal ID card and I'd sweep Clare off of her feet. I would have told Clare everything from my past first rather than avoiding her and I would be at the dance kissing her senseless by now instead of wallowing in a dark hallway, killing brain cells my earphones are so loud.

But instead I'm standing here, my back against Clare's locker, regretting everything. It's truly a terrible feeling. I could have prevented this. Clare tried to prevent this and I just laughed and sabotaged her efforts. I wanted to beg at her feet for her to take me back. I would never think about looking in Fitz's direction ever again if she even considered forgiving me. I want to run to wherever she is and hold her to me forever, if only to make sure she wouldn't disappear like Julia I can't seem to find my legs to move. Everything is numb. Cold in a sense. It reminds me of right after I lost Julia and it's scary. I loved her but I don't love Clare. Right?

I wasn't ready to love anyone yet after what happened the last time I did but there was something definite about how I felt towards Clare. I cared about her more than anyone else. Period. She was my beautiful, brightly shining sun. Her presence alone kept me going. I closed my eyes. I was going to make this right. I had to. I felt her before I heard her. The suffocating, morose air lifted and I could breath again. The tap, tap of her shoes came next and her heavy breaths. My headphones were snatched from my ears and my eyes  
snapped open. She was here. Two inches in front of me. Looking at me as if the world itself were crashing down.

"Come with me! Fitz has a knife!" She took my hand and tried to pull me along with her but ai couldn't move. I wanted to, I'd go anywhere with Clare, but my feet wouldn't move. I was still numb and the information wasn't going through. All I could process was her hand on mine. "This is where we run! Please Elijah! We need to go!" Her eyed were a bright crystal, glistening with unshed tears. I wanted to go with her and then sort through every single obstacle seperating me from her. I wanted to be with Clare. However, her words finally reached me.

_"Fitz has a knife"_

How could I leave with her after that. She'd said it herself. I deserved whatever he was planning to do with that knife. She, on the other hand, did not. Maybe I was masochistic or maybe I just had a skewed version of right and wrong but the second the words left her mouth, no matter how much I wish it were otherwise, it was over. I had to stay and face him. Let Fitz have the final word so that it would all finally be over.

"You go. I'll catch up with you." I said shakily. I wasn't an ignorant teenager who thought themselves invincible. I knew what a simple pocket knife could do to a person. To me.

"Eli! He has a knife and he wants to-"

"My two favorite people!" Fitz bellowed, his words echoing off the walls. I could feel Clare's hand shaking in mine and I squeezed it tightly before letting go.

"You should leave." Clare stated, a slight tremor in her voice. I wanted to reach out and pull her behind my back but I knew that near me wasn't the safest place to be right now.

"And let Pretty Boy make time with my date?" I was frozen. I could hear Clare slowly backing up, away from Fitz. She put her hands to her chest, probably to hold her cross. Hopefully, the God that she loved so much was watching over us. If not me then at least her. I'd never forgive myself if she was hurt because of me.

"Please. Mark...don't do this." Something flashed in his eyes. Sorrow? Regret? As soon as it was there it was gone again. Replaced with the cold relentlessness of a man with a knife.

"Shut up! This isn't about you! It was_ never _about you!"

She flinched away, arms to her chest. Fitz just kept on walking forward, his eyes focused on me. I wished Clare wasn't here. I didn't want her to witness this. She'd never be the same innocent Clare again. However, I know that she's already in this. She told me to end this a million times, forgave me when I didn't and came to save my undeserving ass when my plan inevitably backfired. The least I could do now was not let her stand in front of me while my enemy held a knife. It was only fair.I looked at Clare, whose whole frame was trembling as if the lightest of touches would cause her to fall apart. It was breaking my heart (over and over) to see her so unhindged, but right now the best thing I can do for her is to get her as far away from me as possible. And if the only way to do that is to watch her fall to pieces then I'll do it. No matter how much it pains me.

"Get away from me, Clare." I pulled her to me, taking in her warmth, the smell of her vanilla shampoo, her smooth silky skin, and everything that makes Clare who she is. Then I let go, using the lightest of touches to push her away. She didn't regain her footing and her back touched the lockers before she slid down to the floor, hand muffling her violent sobs. I gave her a faint smile, my sad attempt at comfort, before looking back to Fitz.

"Look, Fitz, I'm sorry. For- for everything." I stuttered. It was amazing how much the tables had turned in such a short amount of time. He offered me a rueful smile before taking another step forward.

"Now where have I heard that before?" The knife gleamed dangerously in the little moonlight that managed to seep into the hall.

"I mean it this time. I'm done." He laughed. I took a step back, playing into our deadly tango of back and forths.

"I think it's a little late for apologies." He answered, shoving me in the chest. I stumbled into the wall behind me, not at all ready for he contact, and froze. There was nowhere left to run.

"I'm serious Fitz." I spat back, my legs practically shaking. He smirked, his glare menacing.

"So am I. You've had this coming for a while, Emo Boy. Even your little girlfriend over there says so."

My head bowed, ashamed. He was right. How was it that he was right and I was alwys wrong? Clare had been right. I should have stopped while I was ahead. Ended this months ago while I still had the chance. She cared so much but I just blew her off; she didn't understand violence. I took her for granted and now I finally got my wierd thing was that I was scared. Every single person has thought about death at some point or other. It's inevitable. I don't have the best of families. We're screwed up in so many ways that I'm not sure can be fixed and it left me wondering. _Would they notice I was gone? Would anyone be sad? Would they feel regret_?

The only time I ever actually came close to killing myself was after Julia's death and it was purely by accident. I just wanted the pain to stop. So I cut deeper and deeper and deeper. Next thing I knew I was in the hospital. After that I moved in with my grandparents and started to attend Degrassi. I haven't thought about death since I met Clare. It was no longer welcome because I didn't want to be her Julia. I refused to put her in my shoes. But now, as I was being slapped in the face by the idea that today may be my last day, I felt like crying. This wasn't how I wanted it to end.

"What? Out of smartass comments?" And for once, I really didn't have one. I finally looked up, desperate, pleading, desolate and found Fitz through the veil that was my bangs.

"Don't do this." Please. Please don't do this. Fitz just tightened his grip on the gleaming weapon in his hand. His decision already made.

"Someone's gotta shut you up." His hand shot forward and I heard Clare yell "No!" from somewhere far away. I could only focus on the knife that was not even two inches away from my ribcage. Slowly, very slowly, information started seeping into my head. The wheels began to start turning. I let the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding out as I slid down to the floor, my legs no longer able to hold me up.

Quick steps echoed throughout the hall. Fitz said something. Clare, I knew it was her from the burning trail her fingers left wherever they touched me, was crouched down beside me and her bone crushing hug actually felt nice, like she was holding me together. Voices talked for a moment before, "Click!". Then it was just me and the one person that I cared for more than almost stabbed me. Almost. If his aim had been any better, even a little, then I would be bleeding out on the floor right now. I'd be drowning in a pool of regret. But I'm not dead. That doesn't make this any easier for me but it does make one thing apparent. I need to fix this.

"Come on." I breathed quietly. "We need to talk." Clare gently nodded her head before taking my hand and easing me onto my feet. They were a bit wobbly but a bit of walking would help me get used to using them again. We walked through the now silent halls. All the lights were off and there was no music playing. The dance must have ended, but I couldn't bring myself to care either way. Clare let go of my hand and bright them both to her chest. She looked cold, as if what happened had left her cold. I shrugged off my jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She whispered, not even glancing at me. I attempted, and failed at, a smile so I just kept looking forward. We walked in silence through the halls until the low murmering of people finally reached us. I slow down, not exactly ready to face all those people. When we reach the glass doors that are the entrance to Degrassi I decide that I've already wasted enough time. If I'm going to try to fix anything it's going to be now or never.

"When I was younger I met this guy named Mike. He used to be my best friend, but when I hit a hard patch in my life he abandoned me. Everyone hated me for not dressing or acting like them- like everything was happiness and rainbows all the time- so the started to be mean to me. Name calling, ostracizing me, even hitting just hated me for being me. But Mike? I don't think he hated me. He just fell to the pier pressure that everyone set up. So he bullied me and I never fought back. Ever. Because he was my friend. I couldn't hurt him- even I he could hurt me- and I've regretted not fighting back." I looked at Clare. Tear streaks lined her face and her eyes were dull. "I refuse to be bullied anymore." I stated, not sure of where this left us.

"Well you aren't small anymore." She stated slowly. I sighed.

"Well neither are the bullies, so what am I supposed to do?" I pleaded. If anyone had the answer it would be Clare. She was probably one of the smartest, most loyal, and non-judgemental people I knew.

"I don't know," She took a few steps away from me her expression downcast, "but if this is how you deal with it, then I can't be with you." She stated slowly. It didn't actually register until it was already too late. I had lost her. She had already decided that I was more trouble than I was worth.

"Wait! Cla-"

"So what exactly happened here?" Mr. Simpson asked, a tired undertone coloring his voice. I frowned, all my misgivings weren't what I wanted to talk about right now.

"I set of the stink bomb." Clare admitted, turning around.

"And I blamed it on Fitz, so that she wouldn't get in trouble." I added. It was mostly my fault, again, and I wasn't going to let her go down alone. Hopefully she'd see that I was only trying to protect her.

"I guess all this was me getting what I deserved." I said nonchalantly, even though I was dead serious. Mr. Simpson looked from Clare to me, the most disappointed look on his face.

"So you lied to me?" He concluded. We both nodded, looking down ashamed. By the time we looked up again he'd already yelled at Sav and Holly J, for reasons unknown, and was at the top of the steps for everyone to see. I still wanted to talk to Clare. Plead with her to rethink her decision, but now obviously wasn't the time.

"I trusted you kids! I trusted you all and each of you betrayed that trust. Well, I'm done. Have fun during Winter Break because when you come back, none of you will even recognize this school." Then he shook his head, disappearing through the doors of Degrassi High School.

I finally tore my eyes away from the doors to look at Clare, who was a few feet away on her phone. She shut it briskly and put it back in wherever girls stuck those things. I stood, staring at her. I didn't have the faintest clue as to what I should say to her. A car's breaks sounded somewhere close and I watched as Clare jumped down off of her ledge. She finally turned back to me, her whole stature just screamed sorrow. She was tired. Probably of me.

"Clare." I whispered, reaching out to her. She shook her head, squeezing my jacket to her as if it were a lifeline before stepping towards the car.

"Goodbye Elijah." And then I was alone.

* * *

**A/N- Okay! The next ending is "If Clare used a different method to get to Eli" and I personally love it! I'll post soon! love ya! Reviiiiiieeeeew?**


	16. Walking on Thin Ice

******A/N- Well, this is it. This, personally is my favorite ending. It's a major cliffhanger too:) I loved this story soooo much and it's sad to post the last chapter, but I can't leave you guys hanging forever! Thanks to everyone:) You all make my days brighter **

**

* * *

**

**All Falls Down; pt 2: Walking on Thin Ice**

I stalked away from Eli, angry beyond belief. I still couldn't believe that he, after promising not to do anything, still put the Ipecac into Fitz's drink. It's even worse now though because I was the fool. He's everything I'm not. Dangerous, dark, mysterious and I never should have trusted him. I thought, _"Maybe, if his war with Fitz is over he will stop doing all of this bad stuff"_ but I was wrong. He would always be the same. Even if Fitz left him alone, he'd probably just find a way to start the feud up again.

He craved the high it gave him, like he got some sort of sardonic pleasure from the two of them fighting. I want to be with Eli. So badly. But I couldn''t; not after he betrayed my trust so blatantly. I hoped that after I was his girlfriend things would change. That he would put the weapons down and know when to call it quits. But this was Eli we were talking about. King of all things black, morose, and must get some sort of sardonic amusement from the fact that no matter what happened he never stopped throwing punches, but everyone else saw him as the immature little boy he was who didn't know when something was dead and done.

I walked a bit faster, the small heels on my flats clicking like a metronome; ticking away the seconds of my life. It was sad though that whatever Eli did, everything I told him not to do, I always ended up taking responsibility for. Everyone knew he wasn't man enough to apologize for his actions; he proved that multiple times. Finally I spotted Fitz as I walked around the bend in the dark halls. We were far away from the party, not exectly in that sort of mood anymore. I just wanted to go home and crawl into a ball. But sadly, like always, I needed to apologise for my soon to be ex- boyfriend's actions before I left for the sweet comfort that icecream and Fortnight fanfictions provided. I tap, tap, tapped my way a bit closer before stopping next to his open locker.

"Hey, Fitz, I'm so sorry for what happened back there. I should have known that Eli would pull a stunt like that. I thought I could trust him but I can't. Not anymore, anyways." I looked up at Fitz. He was wearing a mask of indecision on his face and staring as if the key to all of his problems was inside that locker. I put on a faint smile. "Would it make you feel any better if I said I was going to be breaking up with him soon?" Something in his head finally clicked because he looked from me to whatever was inside his locker, then smiled. One of those, _"I'm not all the way here"_ smiles. I swallowed, but my throat was dry, and took a few steps back, not liking where I thought this might be going. "Well, um I'd better be getting back to the dance." His eyes flickered back to me before he yanked something dark out of his locker.

"No, stay. Please." I froze, unaccostomed to him looking so... forlorn. He took a few steps forward until his hand was on the base of my back, leading me along as well. This wasn't so bad. He probably just wanted someone to talk to. Why else would he be taking me somewhere? We walked through the dimly lit hallway until we passed a bathroom.

"Can I, erm, go really fast?" Fitz nodded his head before closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. I smiled at how kind he was being. Why wasn't Eli like this? I opened the door, the bright lights immediately blinding me. I blinked a few times, trying to ward off my new headache, before I looked at Fitz to see if it had affected him any. He still looked the same, only illuminated. Leaning peacefully against the wall with a gun in his hand. That one actually took a moment to register. **Gun. In. His. Hand.** When it finally clicked that standing with the door open, gawking at the dangerous weapon wasn't a very smart thing to do, I rushed inside the bathroom, resisting the urge to lock the door and never come out. The room was empty and basic, as most bathrooms were. I went over to one of the sinks and splashed my face with water. The mirror reflected a girl that looked like me but couldn't be me, because Clare Edwards didn't get herself into these types of situations. I could feel my hands shaking and I clenched them at my sides. What a horrible time to not have my phone on me.

A creaking noise sounded behind me and I jumped, my head snapping in it's direction. A girl stepped out of a stall, her blue dress stained dark with tears and makeup ruined. Normally, I'd be concerned, but under the circumstances I was just happy she wasn't some sort of serial killer. I sighed, wiping my face off. How was I going to get myself out of this. I didn't even know if it was meant for me. He could want to use it on... Eli. Which was just as bad, if not worse. There was no winning. The girl silently left me to my wallowing after she wiped off her face. I could hear the staccato of her steps as they echoed down the hall. "Well, there's no point in trying to put off the inevitable." I whispered, skipping the customary pep talk. Outside Fitz was the same as before. He looked at me, his eyes filled with some sort of deep longing. I figured that wasting time by beating around the bush was pointless so I just blurted it out.

"Why do you have a... a gun." He looked down to where the weapon was stashed inside of his jacket guiltily.

"I just want someone to talk to. You understand, Clare. Everyone judges me and thinks I'm a bad guy, but I don't always want to be the bad guy." Fitz looked up, eyes pleading.

"Then why do you have a gun, Mark?" I asked, my whole body quivering. I looked, really looked, into his eyes. I wanted to believe that he was just a very confused teenager that needed help. Or that, as an avid Christian, I should know a call for help when I hear one, but all I wanted to do was run far away from Fitz and his gun. "Are you planning on using it?" I whispered, practically holding my breath.

"I'm not sure." I didn't know what to say to that and he didn't bother with elaborating on his statement so we just stood there. Waiting to see who'd make the next move.

"Come on." Fitz stated quietly. I stood planted by the safety of the bathroom door. He walked slowly, as if the world were his burden to carry, and I just watched, contemplating. I could go with him and be brave about everything. Try to help him. Or I could be a prudish coward and run while his back was turned. A few months ago, before I met Eli, I would have gone for the safe option but now I was a different person.

"Well, there's nothing to fear but fear itself." I chided myself, before running to catch up with my own personal Russian Roulette.

* * *

The music drowned out everything. All of the dangerous thoughts that inevitably lead to blue eyes and sunsets. I didn't-couldn't- be reminded of Clare right now, because that would be the death of me. Her innocent smiles and her hand in mine. The smell of cinnamon or jeans of any sort or kind. She was my person. The girl who was my complete opposite in every way whatsoever. The girl who I was willing to forget Julia for.

They say that love is blind but I took it to a whole new level. Us being together was like an angel and the lowest of sinners having a relationship. It didn't work out and maybe it was for the best. If I looked at it like that then the tears in my eyes didn't fall and the ache in my chest wouldn't bring me to my knees. All lies, but that's all my entire life- before Clare -had been anyway. Someone was screaming and the lyrics echoed in my head, the bass pounding like my heavy heart.

_"I'm falling in love, but it's falling apart. I need to find my way back to the start."_I was almost at peace. Lost in the ocean of memories I had to bask in. My eyelids were closed, allowing me to lose myself in my head. A scary place indeed. I remembered every second Clare and I ever spent together. She was running from me because she'd just dumped a bucket of water on my head and I couldn't let her get away with that!

_"You are so dead Edwards!" I said, laughing. She just smiled and kept on running. The grass was velvet under my feet and I could feel the sun beating down on my back. The perfect day._

_"Getting tired Goldsworthy?" She chided me, merrily. I smirked, playing along._

_"In your dreams Eddie!" I said before pulling her down to the ground with me. I held her to me firmly, not actually wanting her to get hurt. We fell to the grass, rolling for a bit before coming to a stop._

_"You're enjoying this, huh?" Clare asked between gasps. Her face was inches from mine, our chests practically touching. This was one of those times where I wish we were dating so that I could just kiss her already._

_"Just a little." I commented, planting a chaste kiss on her cheek. She turned red, like the innocent little Christian girl is, before looking back to me and smiling shyly. She came closer, closer, closer until her eyes were level with mine. Then brought her lips to-  
_  
"Eli!" Just like that everything was gone and the real world came rushing back. My music, my memories, my life; all gone. "Dude! Where have you been the past half-hour? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Adam yelled at me but I was still foggy, like I'd just woken up.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" I asked, rubbing my eyes with my hands.

"About twenty minutes after your fight with Clare the school went into lockdown because some girl saw someone with a gun. I waited a while but you nor Clare never came back so I got worried and snuck out to look for you." It takes a lot to catch my attention but mention Clare and I'm all ears.

"Wait, so where's Clare?" He shrugged, albeit a bit nervously.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would." Well that certainly wasn't good. Clare was MIA during a lockdown while a gunman was running around.

"Oh, one last thing. There's one more person unaccounted for right now." Adam said mysteriously.

"Well, who is it?" I asked, nervously. He looked down, as if the information itself was a burden to him.

"Fitz" he whispered silently, but I heard it clear as day.

_"Mark Fitzgerald? _Wait! Do you think he has the-" I asked frantically before I was cut off by a loud, ear-splitting noise. And as soon as it happened it was over, but it wiped my world of everything that mattered, leaving only one frighteningly breath-taking thought behind.

"**Clare**."

* * *

**A/N-Ahh, this is depressing. Thanks for all of the support guys! Ohhhh! If you're my 200th reviewer I'll write a oneshot of your choice:) If I get enough people to respond to this chapter though I may write a follow up. AAaaaaand, finally, keep the ideas coming! I haven't forgotten any. I just wanted to finish this up before working on anything else. All in all, ReViEwS make my day...**


	17. Author's Note

Hey everybody! I know everyone was like, "What the hell!" about my last chappie, so I decided to write a short continuation of it since I love you all so much. It is going to be in three parts and is called Never Be the Same. Thanks for the support! I'll make sure to make it as angstily awesome as possible... or not? Either way, add me to your author alert if you want to know when I get around to posting that:)

I'm still not to 200 reviews. When I get there I will do the whole one shot thing and post all of the stats and that jazz. Cool? Alright then.


End file.
